Bovino Lux
by Thao Sama
Summary: Lux smiled softly at the resting baby in her arms. Bovino Lambo, he was called. Mother would not be able to watch him grow and teach him and protect him like how she protected Lux, but that was okay. Lux would protect him. She would protect him from this horrid, evil, vile world and if she couldn't, she would die trying. [OC, Semi-SI, Semi-AU.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be _hot(ter than he already is)_.

* * *

><p><em>Where...<em>

_Where am I? _

_Why is it so dark? _

_I don't..._

_I don't understand..._

* * *

><p><em>"Stop the car, dad."<em>

_She was angry. Very angry. He had promised not to drink, he had promised that he would be sober when he picked them up. _

_"No, no. I-I can drive, I swear-" _

_Lies. All lies. _

_"STOP THE GOD DAMN CAR!" _

_She reached for the wheel. _

_He swatted her away. _

_"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL GIVE ME RESPECT!" _

_"YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY RESPECT!" _

_He let go of the wheel and turned to her, red faced. She glared back, defiantly. _

_He scowled, reached over and..._

_a smack resounded throughout the car. _

_A shocked silence followed after. _

_He silently turned back to the wheel, the car continued down the road, still unsteady. _

_"Daughter, I-" _

_She wouldn't have any of it. _

_"Mom was right. You're an abusive, cheating, lying, bastard." _

_"No, no I-" _

_"Just shut up! Haven't you done enough!?" _

_"I DIDN'T MEAN-" _

_"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE ALWAYS FUCKING DRUNK! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO EVEN ACCOMPLISH HERE?!" _

_"I wanted to see you two! I WANTED TO SEE MY KIDS!" _

_"Chi hai!" [1] _

_"NO! NO NO NO! WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" _

_"Chi hai! Baba!" [2] _

_"Stop the car, dad." _

_"I-I, no..." _

_"STOP THE CAR!" _

_He only stepped on the peddle. The car moved even faster. _

_She unbuckled her seat belt and sat up, reaching behind her to unfasten the seat belt that wrapped around the toddler in the back seat._

_"Dad. Just stop it, we're leaving. I'm taking a taxi home." _

_She picked up the child, wrapping her arms protectively around him. He was crying. She hadn't known for how long, but he was crying, and she hated it. _

_Her father drove even faster. _

_And he lost control of the car. _

_"SHIT! ONG NAY!" [3] _

_"FUCK! I CAN'T-" _

_A loud honk was heard. Then they drove right into the car in front of them. The sibling pair jolted forward, breaking through the glass in front of them and another honk was heard, another car rammed into the car they were in, further damaging the front portion of the car. The force of the crash caused the siblings to slide even further out of the car, and the girl screamed. She wrapped her arms around her brother, with the last of her strength, she couldn't move otherwise. It hurt. _

_The toddler, wailed. He cried for the pain he knew his sister felt. He wailed for the legs that he could no longer feel. He screamed for the sharp, throbbing pain he could feel in his head. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it felt wrong. He knew that their father's eyes were closed, and he knew that no one could just sleep in a situation like this. He didn't know what those flashing lights and loud sirens meant, but he remembered that his sister once explained to him that those lights meant someone got seriously hurt. The toddler cried, and cried harder once he realized that his sister's grip on him was loosening. _

_The girl cried too, though not as loudly as her brother was. It hurt. It hurt so bad and she just wanted to die already. But her brother needed her. He was crying for her, so she would do her best as his Chi Hai to care for him, even 'till her very last breath. _

_"Don't cry, Kang." Her voice was hoarse, quiet. _

_Her voice didn't sound pretty and loud like it usually did. He knew something was wrong. _

_"Chi hai thuong em nhieu lam, Kang oi..." [4]_

_The toddler didn't know very many words. He couldn't speak that well yet. _

_But he could feel something in his chest, he could feel that something bad was going to happen._

_And so he screamed one of the only words he knew at the top of his lungs. He screamed the one that was the most appropriate. _

_"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" _

_"Chi hai xin loi Kang, nhe?" [5]_

_She was crying just as hard as her baby brother now. _

_And she cried and cried with him, until she finally went to sleep._

_And the last thing she heard before closing her eyes, _

_"KANG THUONG CHI HAI!" [6] _

_Kang didn't know why he said it. He didn't know what it meant. But he felt that he should've said it, he felt that his sister wouldn't wake up again for a while. And he knew that he did the right thing, because when his sister closed her eyes, she closed them with a smile._

_Smile means happy, he remembered her explaining, so why did he feel so sad? _

_Kang watched as the men in the weird clothes separated him from his sister. He didn't like that very much, so he cried. The men still wouldn't bring him to his sister though. He wondered why. But he felt very tired, so he couldn't wonder any longer. He closed his eyes, and he smiled, like his sister did when she closed her eyes. He wanted to be just like his sister. He couldn't wait to see her in the morning._

_She was always there for him in the morning. _

* * *

><p><em>But she wasn't there for him, in the morning.<em>

* * *

><p><em>She wasn't there for the next, or the next, or the next, or the next either,<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kang wanted his sister.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kang wondered when his sister would sing for him again.<em>

* * *

><p><em>No one ever talked about his sister anymore, he wanted to know why.<em>

_So he asked his mother. _

_"Mama? Chi hai di dau roi?" [7] _

_His mother froze. _

_She looked down at him in horror. _

_Did Kang do something wrong? _

_His mother began to cry._

_Now Kang was terrified. What did he do wrong? _

_"Your Chi hai...she won't come home for a while, Kang." _

_He knew he shouldn't have asked, but he wanted to know. _

_"Why?" _

_"Your Chi hai hasn't woken up since that night, years ago, Kang." _

_Kang was a smart five year old. He knew what that meant. His Chi hai explained to him once, long ago. _

_When someone goes to sleep for a long time and they never wake up, it means that they've left this world. They went on a vacation to a place called Heaven. _

_He didn't know what heaven was, but he asked anyway. _

_"Mama, did Chi hai go to Heaven?" _

_His mother nodded. _

_"Will I ever see her again?" _

_His mother didn't say anything. _

_"I hope Chi hai is enjoying her vacation in heaven, Mama. One day we'll join her, right?" _

_She nodded._

* * *

><p><em>Little did Kang know, his Chi hai wasn't vacationing in Heaven.<em>

_You see,_

_She had been reborn. _

* * *

><p><em>Where...<em>

_Where am I? _

_Why is it so dark? _

_I don't..._

_I don't understand..._

_What?_

_What is this light? _

_She reached for it, for the light._

_And when she did, everything exploded. _

_She didn't know what to do. She was seeing so much at once, hearing so much. _

_There was just too much, too much. _

_So she cried._

* * *

><p><em>[1] Big sister! <em>

_[2] Big sister! Father! _

_[3] SHIT! THIS MAN! _

_[4] Big sister loves you very much, Dear Kang. _

_[5] Big sister is sorry, okay, Kang? _

_[6] Kang loves big sister! _

_[7] Mother? Where did big sister go? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be _hot(ter than he already is)_.

* * *

><p><em>She reached for it, for the light.<em>

_And when she did, everything **exploded.**_

_She didn't know what to do. She was seeing so much at once, hearing so much._

_There was just too much, **too much.**_

_So she cried._

* * *

><p>Bovino Leora was a kind woman. And because she was kind, she wept silently for her child as she cradled it in her arms. Her child was going to be a mafia child. And not just any mafia child, but the child of a boss. Leora's child would forever live in the shadow of the bosses before her and for that, she was sorry. Leora was the daughter of a mafia boss herself, though she wasn't the first born. Because of that, she was forced into an arranged marriage with the, at the time, just the heir of the Bovino family to secure the alliance. Leora had agreed, she would've done anything for her famaglia at the time. That was, of course, until she discovered how the Bovino family actually worked.<p>

The mafia was a cruel place, oh, she knew. She'd lost siblings, cousins, uncles and aunts, childhood friends, trusted servants, all of that. But most of the mafia was kind to their young. Her family was, at least, and she was aware that the Vongola, Chiavarone, Shimon, Tomaso, and other famaglias treated their young with the utmost care as well. But the Bovino...

The Bovino were rising in power, and now, they would stop at nothing to reach the top. It'd been years since the Bovino had shown any...public appearances, so the underworld had almost completely forgotten about them. But contrary to popular belief, the Bovino were not a small family. No, they were much larger than many would think. Of course, they had yet to reach even the size of the Estraneo, but they were getting there. Slowly and steadily. And to get there, they had devised a plan. A training regimen.

From the very moment of their very first steps, any and all Bovino children were to be taken from their families and put into a training facility.

The Bovino were a mafia family the specialized in infiltration. How, you may ask?

Children assassins. No one would suspect a seemingly innocent child, right?

Of course, once they grew older, they'd be put into the general corps.

But still, these children..._they had no childhood._

Leora's children would never actually be children, and for that, she wept.

And the child in her arms, must've somehow sensed her distress because the child had stopped crying and was now watching silently as her mother cried. Leora stared into the eyes of her child and cried harder. The innocence that the gaze had held would soon be taken away, and Leora did not want that. Not at all. The child, Leora's sweet little baby, she giggled, and reached out a small, gloved hand. She pawed at her mother's cheek. Her touches were sweet and gentle, full of love. It was as if the child was trying to communicate with her mother.

And she **_was._**

_"Don't cry, mama. It'll be okay, I promise."_

_"I don't know why you're crying, mama, but I'll make everything better soon."_

_"I love you, mama."_

The child didn't know why, but when she saw this woman cry, it just...pained her. She knew she had been reborn, she knew she'd died in that accident, from who knows how long ago. She was aware that she had left her sweet, sweet, baby brother behind.

Kang...

But when she saw this woman cry, it just...

The woman reminded the child of herself. Her past self. The woman was not in pain, that much she could tell. But the woman was crying. That was when the child realized, that yes, indeed, these were tears of sorrow and regret. These were tears shed for someone else. For her, perhaps? Was this woman crying for her?

The child had been reminded of moments from her past life. She was reminded of the nights where would she cry for the father she once knew, for the brother who would forever live with a broken family, and for the mother who was working so hard and was still struggling, even with her own help, to take care of her children.

And the child knew, that this woman, her new mama, was someone who she needed to love and protect. She knew, from then on, that she would have to let go of the past and just hope for the best. She could only hope that Kang had grown up alright.

The woman had stopped crying for minutes now. She'd stared, silently at her child for a while now. The woman was touched. Her child, her newborn baby, was somehow able to sense her distress and cheer her up. The woman didn't know how such a feat was possible, not from a child so young.

So young, and so smart. Her child was a genius and that both scared Leora and made her proud. It scared her, because it meant she would have even less time to spend with her child. But it made her proud, because she knew that if her child was to grow up as stubborn and smart as she did, she'd be fine.

"Aren't you a smart litte girl?" She cooed and poked the child's cheek with a long, slender finger.

The child's face lit up with glee.

"I'll name you Lux, are you okay with that?" She asked, giggling to herself, "Lux because you'd be able to light up anyone's day."

The child didn't understand. She wasn't...

Was this Italian? She would assume it was...certainly did sound like it...

She wasn't Italian in her last life, after all. She was Vietnamese-American.

This was quite the change, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Lux sat in her mother's lap, tracing the words imprinted on the picture book with her small fingers as she listened to her mother read. It'd been six months since her birth. She could talk now.<p>

Well, not really.

She was on able to answer with one word replies usually and she could recognize when someone was talking to her. She still couldn't talk much though, since Itallian was still new to her, however, she could understand much of what was being said.

She'd realized early on that she didn't see her papa very often. Actually, she didn't really think papa liked her all that much.

Perhaps he was one of those people who wanted a son as their first born. Yeah, that was probably it. He'd warm up to her soon, she hoped.

How wonderful life would be, if she had a perfect family.

"Alright!" Her mother suddenly clapped, breaking the child from her thoughts.

"What's the moral of the story?"

If you're wondering why someone would ask a six month old baby this question, the answer is simple. Leora had caught on a while ago that her daughter was a freaking genius and spared her the pain of being babied too much. Didn't stop the mother from forcing the girl to play dress up, tea party, and have play dates with other mafia children her age though.

It was hilarious to her.

"F-friends?" Lux answered timidly, not yet having a firm grasp on the language.

"Hmmm, close." Leora smiled proudly when Lux pouted grumpily.

She hated being wrong.

Leora didn't mind, though. She'd be worried if her daughter was never wrong. She was a child, after all, and at this age, the fact that Lux had been able to give an answer at all was amazing.

"You see, the hawk had to rely on the snake to pass a message to the slug who notified the toad do the crow's dire situation. Then, the toad gathered the deer, the piggy, the dog, the dove, and the raccoon to save the crow. So it's not just friendship here, it's something more. None of this could've happened if even one of the characters weren't there. So what's the moral of the story?"

"Teamwork!"

"That's right! Remember, Lux, that people who disobey the rules are scum."

"...But...disobeyed for birdy..."

"Yes, toad disobeyed the rules for crow, but you didn't let me finish, sweetheart. People who disobey the rules are scum, but people who leave their friends behind are even worse than scum." [1]

Lux blinked. She felt like she'd heard that from somewhere before.

She shrugged. She'd remember eventually.

"Remember." She repeated, letting her mother know that she understood.

"Yes, you must always remember. Now, you sit here and play for a bit. Mama wants to make lunch. Do you want rice porridge or noodle soup?"

Interestingly, Mama was half Japanese, so she knew a bit of Japanese cuisine.

"Rice!" Lux grinned, showing off a few of her only teeth.

She always chose Rice. She was, after all, Asian in her past life. Eating rice every day does things to a person. You get sick of it so easily but you stop eating it for a day or two and you start missing it.

"I shouldn't even have to ask you anymore, right? You love rice. Maybe I should cook Japanese food more often..?"

"YES!"

Leora giggled.

After a few moments of silence, except for the clattering of bowls and etc, Lux finally spoke up.

"Mama!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Papa no love Lux?"

Leora dropped the spoon she was holding and it clattered loudly onto the kitchen counter.

"Wh-what makes you think that?"

"Papa's eyes look at Lux give bad feeling." She explained, "Mama look at Lux, make Lux warm. Papa look make Lux cold. Make Lux feel...unwanted."

Leora sighed. Her daughter was just...so smart. She knew this day would come eventually, but why so soon?

"Papa doesn't love you, Lux. It's the truth."

Lying to the child wouldn't have done any good.

She was smart, Leora knew that she would've figured it out eventually anyway.

"Why? Lux do wrong? Bad girl?"

Leora, almost cried.

"Lux, you're a very good girl. You've never done anything wrong, infact, sometimes I wish you would."

"Why Papa no love?"

"Papa believes that all girls are weak and disposable."

"That why Papa hurt Mama?"

Leora froze. "How did you know that, Lux?"

"Sometime, have bad dream. Listen because Lux like Mama's voice, but Mama crying. Lux don't like Mama crying. Lux hear Papa yell at Mama. Lux don't like it."

Leora ran to her daughter and embraced her with all her might. Why must she be so smart?

"Lux be strong for Mama. Show Papa Lux not weak. Then Mama no cry."

I'll protect you, this time, Mama. I failed to protect my last Mama.

History will not repeat itself.

* * *

><p>She was almost there. She was so close.<p>

_So. Close._

She was so close to being able to show Mama that she was strong.

Lux laid to palms flat on the floor and pushed.

She pushed her self up and she rose and rose until, yes, she was standing.

"Mama!" She called, and her mother running out of the bathroom to see what her child was up to. "Look!" She grinned and she took one step forward, toward her mother.

Then another and another and another until she was in her mother's arms.

Lux, at seven months old, had taken her first steps.

When Lux felt her mother crying, at first, she thought that Mama was happy.

But when she got a good look at her face, Mama was crying because she was scared.

Why was she scared?

Lux frowned.

"Mama not proud?"

And for the first time since she was born, Leora was not proud of her daughter.

"No. No, no, no."

Lux felt tears forming in her eyes. Mama wasn't proud of her? What did she do wrong? Wasn't she showing that she was smart? That she was strong.

"You must never let your father see you do that, do you hear me?"

Lux was shocked into silence.

"LUX! _DO YOU HEAR ME_?" Her mother grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, still violently sobbing, "YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T SHOW HIM THAT! EVER! INFACT, DONT EVER WALK AGAIN. DON'T! _NOT IN FRONT OF ME, NOT IN FRONT OF ANYBODY_!"

"Mama, th-that hurts!"

"LUX! _DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!_"

"YES, MAMA! YES!" She cried.

Now they were both crying.

"YOU CAN'T, LUX! YOU CAN'T!"

"I KNOW, I'M SORRY!"

And that's how the Bovino boss found his wife and daughter. On the floor, embracing each other, crying their hearts out.

One big, sobbing mess.

He gave them a single glance and scoffed.

He was going to have that woman killed once he receives a male heir. No way in hell that child was going to inherit a single thing from him.

Though...

Things don't always go as planned, do they?

* * *

><p>Lux laid wide awake in her crib. She was a year old now.<p>

Her parents were arguing again and she didn't like it one bit.

"SHE SHOULD'VE TAKEN HER FIRST STEPS BY NOW!"

"I'M TELLING YOU, SHE HASN'T!"

"HOW CAN SHE NOT? SHE CAN SPEAK FULL SENTENCES NOW AND READ BOOKS. YOU'RE TELLING ME SHE CAN DO ALL THAT YET NOT WALK?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TELLING YOU!"

A crash. Some banging.

Lux could make out the sounds of physical fighting. She'd heard them before when her parents fought in her old life.

"Listen to me, woman, you will get that child to walk by the end of this week or I will kill her. And you."

"I am your wife-"

"You think I care? I could go out there a marry some other whore and have her give me some other kid. You two are disposable. If you wish for the right to live, you will earn it."

Silence.

"Do you understand, _woman_?"

_A **loud** slap._

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-yes."

* * *

><p>[1] Yes, I totally just stole that from Naruto.<p>

**A/N:** Merry Christmas C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be _hot(ter than he already is)_.

* * *

><p><em>"You think I care? I could go out there a marry some other whore and have her give me some other kid. You two are disposable. If you wish for the right to live, you will earn it."<em>

_Silence._

_"Do you understand, woman?"_

_A **loud** slap._

_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

_"Y-yes."_

* * *

><p>Mama was at the grocery store.<p>

Lux was left alone with Papa. He was currently in the bathroom and she thought it was safe so...

She stood up and waddled around her play pen for a while.

When suddenly, the bathroom door was abruptly slammed open, and there, in all his glory, stood Papa. He blinked, taking in the scene before him. Before smirking evilly.

Lux's eyes widened, fearfully. Her face, perfectly expressing "OSHIT."

"So this is what she's been hiding, huh?" He barked a laugh, "Girl, how long have you been able to walk?"

She stayed silent.

"ANSWER ME."

"Three months!" She squeaked.

"Oh? Come here."

She got down on all fours.

"WALK."

She stood back up, unlocked her playpen's gate herself, and slowly waddled toward her father.

And that's how Leora found her husband and daughter.

He was grinning ear to ear and she had her head bowed down in shame as she walked toward him.

Leora was livid.

She dropped the grocery bags, ran to her child, and picked her up from the ground. "YOU WILL _NOT_ TOUCH HER!"

Lux was confused.

Was papa going to do something bad to her now that she knew how to walk?

He roughly pulled Lux out of her Mother's arms and glared steely at the woman.

"You have no choice in the matter," he hissed, "She's coming with me."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU JUST CAN'T!"

"I CAN AND I WILL!" He roared and roughly pushed the woman to the floor.

"MAMA!"

Papa was hurting Mama. Papa was hurting Mama.

And she couldn't do anything but watch as he carried her out of the room.

"Lux! My baby!" Leora cried and reached out a single hand, "One more year! I'll do anything!"

"No." He sneered,"She's already three months overdue."

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

He only marched out the door and ignored the woman's screams of protest.

The door slammed shut, muffling the woman's sobs.

Those sobs would haunt the child every night.

_"Please! Pleaaase! PLEASE!" _

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut and all the children jumped slightly.<p>

All eyes were now focused on the big-muscled blonde man. He flashed the children a large grin, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Hello, young Bovinos. Now before we start, I'm going to need those of you who can speak at least a sentence or more to go through that blue door to the right. I'm assuming those who are left over can't understand me or can't speak very well."

The children looked at one another and shrugged, all apparently on the same page. What have they got to lose? Mama and papa? They've already lost _them_. Toys? Hours to play? They hadn't had any of those to begin with. The ones who understood the blonde man followed his instructions while the ones left over were herded like sheep into another room.

"What's gonna happen to them, mister?" A young boy tugged on the man's pant leg.

"Well, they're going to go through further training to develop their skills. You kids get to skip that step."

"What are we going to do, mister?" Another boy asked.

"Where are we going?" A young girl wondered.

"I WANT MY MAMA!" A child wailed.

The man only chuckled at them, having heard all of it before.

But he said nothing.

Only after many, many, long minutes (felt like days to the kids) of walking, he stopped in front of another metal door and opened it, revealing a very large...bedroom?

"Choose your beds wisely, you'll be sleeping in here from now on. Things will be explained in the morning."

And after ushering all the children into the room, he shut the door, locked it, and left.

Lux sighed and climbed into the first bed she saw, diving under the blankets. The other kids followed her example shortly.

They all thought the same thing...

This bed was nothing like the one at home.

Some kids began to cry. They wanted their parents. They wanted to go home.

Other kids were indifferent. They either didn't care or didn't understand.

And Lux? She held her tears.

She knew what this place was. She'd overheard papa talking about it with some of his subordinates before.

They trained children here.

And then got rid of the weak.

She was not weak.

She was strong.

Strong for mama.

* * *

><p>It's been two years. Lux was now about three years old and she'd climbed her way to the top of the food chain in the training center. Most of the other children respected her, though, not because she was Boss's daughter, but because she was strong.<p>

Of course, she was not physically strong.

She was a three year old. Strong for her age maybe, but that was not what impressed the other children.

She was smart. A genius, the other instructors had called her. She spoke fluently in four languages.

Italian, Japanese, English, Vietnamese.

Two more and she'd be good enough to be in the Varia.

She knew many things, and her abilities in math, science, and reading were far above the level of her peers.

They thought she was a genius, a prodigy, but in actuality...

She was just carrying over the skills of the past.

Why wouldn't she lay low? Hide her skills to prevent suspicion?

She was trying to survive. Nobody cared where she got this information. Nobody asked. As long as she could prove that she was not weak, it didn't matter.

And besides...

The Bovino cleaned out their useless trainees once a month.

It was a cruel practice, but what could they do?

This was the mafia.

"Don't think you're so big and mighty just because you got the top scores this time." An older girl approached Lux, glaring down at her. "My scores will be better than yours next time. I refuse to be second to _you_."

Lux blinked, "Is that so?"

She laughed.

"Then prove it. I have no time to deal with chihuahuas like you. All bark and no bite."

"You _little_ _bitch_!" The older girl swung at Lux.

She dodged.

What the three year old lacked in strength, she made up for in speed.

"Lay a hand on me, I dare you."

The older girl attempted to kick the younger. But was stopped midway by another child, a boy. He'd stopped her with a metal pole of some sort. A scythe if the metal blade at the top was any indication.

He was the third top ranked child.

"Now, now, Malvolia, no need to get violent!" He chirped cheerily, eyes curled up into slits.

Don't let his cheery disposition fool you.

This boy was deadly. He was stronger than the two girls combined, and that was saying something. He was only ranked third because of his lack of brains.

Oh, don't get me wrong, he was smart too.

Just not as smart as the other two.

"Angelo? You want to go?" The eldest of the trio challenged, slipping on her brass knuckles.

He laughed, "Haha! Any time!" He took on a defensive position, his scythe gleaming. "Will you join us, Lux?"

"I think I'll sit this one out."

"What, you think we're not good enough for you?" Malvolia roared.

"Precisely."

"That's not very nice, Luxie-wuxie!"

"Call me that again and I'll kill you, Angelo."

The instructor in charge of this group of children, (the top twenty children in the training facility), snuck a look at their files. Curious. A rowdy trio like this? They couldn't have been ranked _that_ high up.

Their scores had proved him otherwise.

_**Name:** Bovino Lux_

_**Age:** 3_

_**Intelligence:** 5_

_**Strength:** 2_

_**Speed:** 4_

_**Stamina:** 3_

_**Accuracy:** 3_

_**Weapon proficiency:** 3_

_**Total:** 20/30_

_**Name:** Battaglia Malvolia_

_**Age:** 6_

_**Intelligence:** 3_

_**Strength:** 4_

_**Speed:** 2_

_**Stamina:** 3_

_**Accuracy:** 3_

_**Weapon proficiency:** 4_

_**Total:** 19/30_

_**Name:** Gentile Angelo_

_**Age:** 5_

_**Intelligence:** 3_

_**Strength:** 5_

_**Speed:** 3_

_**Stamina:** 2_

_**Accuracy:** 2_

_**Weapon proficiency:** 4_

_**Total:** 19/30_

The man whistled. He, himself, at age 24 only had the total score of 22.5/30. And he was aware that only the current Bovino boss had ever left the training facility with a perfect 30/30.

If these kids had such scores _now._

They would break the scale when they were older.

The instructor shivered a little.

Imagine those three actually working together.

* * *

><p><em>Swing, swing, swing, <strong>throw.<strong>_

The blade penetrated through the practice dummy. Wooden chips flew in all directions.

Lux tugged on the chain, pulling the blade out of the dummy and swung the blade on the other side of the chain at the dummy, wrapping the chain around its 'neck'. Then she pulled. Pulled so hard that the dummy's head snapped off. She watched silently as the wooden head rolled across the floor and hit Angelo's foot. He turned around and blinked at her practice dummy, cracking a smile at all of its stab wounds and missing head.

"Who pissed _you_ off today, princess?"

She swung her chains at him.

He blocked them with his scythe.

"Mal. **Fucking.** Volia." The now six year old Lux grunted.

"Ahh, of course, what'd she do this time?"

"She's," Lux channeled lightning through her chains and began whipping and stabbing at her practice dummy.

"SHE'S GRADUATING EARLY, DAMN IT!"

Usually, the children at the training facility "graduated" at age fifteen. But if they completed the set amount of missions before that, they could graduate early.

Malvolia was graduating at nine. And it wasn't fair because Lux had done the same number of missions and still wasn't allowed to graduate.

Lux glared down at the dummy.

"MAMA IS HAVING BABY NEXT MONTH AND I WANT TO BE THERE TO SEE HIM, DAMN IT!"

Angelo poked at the charred dummy with his scythe and cringed when he heard it sizzle.

"Um, why don't you just use your 'I'm the Boss' daughter' powers and demand an early release?"

"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED THAT, YOU DUMB SHIT?"

Throughout the years, Lux had been given the special privilege of being able to keep in contact with her family. Infact, every child in the top 10 was. And recently, Mama has been keeping her updated on her pregnancy. Lux was excited, she was having a baby brother.

But the again.

The last time she had a baby brother, she was a terrible sister.

A terrible Chi hai.

Her head was bowed down, her shoulders were shaking. To Angelo, she looked like she was crying. But actually, she was laughing.

How ironic. She would fail to be a sister yet again.

First Kang, and now this one.

The door of the practice room was suddenly pushed open, revealing tall men in black suits. They appeared to be apart of the general corps. They marched into the room.

"Bovino Lux?" The man in the front center scanned the room, looking for the child.

Lux blinked. Then she slowly approached the men, hands holding tightly onto the chains of her bladed weapons. "That is I. May I ask for why you may need me?"

The men looked down at her.

"Bovino the Seventh has retaken his previous position. Bovino the Eighth has died in battle."

There was a shocked silence.

"My father...?"

"Yes. Donna Leora has also gone into labor. By the request of Donna Leora and Bovino the Seventh, you will be graduating early and you will go to your mother."

Lux's jaw dropped.

She turned to Angelo and their eyes met. He smiled sadly at her. This was goodbye.

"I will leave under one condition," She turned to the men in black.

"Gentile Angelo will be graduating with me."

"We do not have the authority to-"

"As the future Bovino Ninth, I use my authority to. Grandfather will only be taking over the famaglia until I am of age, correct?"

She was right.

"So Angelo can come with me, right?"

At their nods, she waved the boy over.

He was her best friend and she was not leaving without him.

* * *

><p>Lux was late.<p>

She was too late. Mama was gone.

Angelo stood behind her, grasping tightly onto her hand. He didn't know how it felt to lose a loved one, but he did know that it must've hurt.

"You can cry, ya' know, princess?" He poked her cheek with his free hand.

"I don't want to cry." She sniffed, and hugged the bundle in her arms tighter.

"Why not?"

"I have to be strong. I promised Mama. Tears are for the weak."

"Princess, even mafioso know when to cry."

"I don't want to, Angelo."

He sighed. And Lux smiled softly at the resting baby in her arms. Bovino Lambo, he was called. Mother would not be able to watch him grow and teach him and protect him like how she protected Lux, but that was okay. Lux would protect him. She would protect him from this horrid, evil, vile world and if she couldn't, she would die trying.

Lambo would not have to go through the horrors of living in that disgusting facility.

She didn't care what grandfather said. This was where she would put her foot down.

Lux leaned over and unclasped the necklace that her dead mother wore from her neck, clasping it again over Lambo's. The necklace resembled that of cow horns.

Lambo wiggled a little, he began to cry.

She hugged him and hummed a little lullaby to help him sleep.

"I'm sorry, Lambo."

She didn't know why she apologized.

But she did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm totally aware that I'm seriously rushing through her childhood right now but I just want to get to canon. OTL.

Also, if you're wondering of whether or not Lux was aware of the KHR universe before she was reborn...

I guess we'll just have to find out LMFAO.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be _hot(ter than he already is)_.

**A/N: **Here. Take this because I don't know if I can update tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry, Lambo."<em>

_She didn't know why she apologized._

_But she did._

* * *

><p>It's been three years since the death of Bovino the Eighth and his wife. Their children were now nine and three years old respectively. The older was rumored to be a witch. She was evil and rude. Disrespectful toward all her elders and extremely protective toward her child brother and that boy named Angelo. The younger child was no better. He was spoiled, bratty, and whiney. But the Bovino could not complain, for they were both geniuses. At three years old, Bovino Lambo was fluent in two languages and was learning another two, he was following his sister's footsteps.<p>

At three years old, Lambo could also throw grenades and shoot guns with some scary accuracy.

But he did not have to participate in traditional Bovino training to achieve such feets. His sister had taught him.

The Bovino siblings were also working under a guise, you see. Only Angelo had ever seen the real them.

Please, don't believe any of the rumors you hear about the Bovino siblings.

The elder was not a demon. She was rather kind hearted, and polite. She protective, yes. But she was no demon. She did give respect to those who deserved it and she was never rude for no reason.

The younger was not spoiled or bratty. He was just bored and the reactions he got whenever he threw fits were entertaining. You couldn't blame him either. Everyone treated him like a child, which he was, but he wasn't any ordinary child. He was a genius, not unlike his sister, and he got bored easily. He liked challenges, he liked puzzles, and he'd already figured out the entirety of the Bovino.

They were power hungry.

But they were also losing power.

And that was boring.

Lambo had figured out that ever since the death of his parents, well, more specifically, just his father, the Bovino were rapidly declining in power. He'd even made a chart.

And he decided that he wanted out of this family, who cares if he was a potential heir.

People as strong as he or his sister deserved a stronger famaglia.

And so he acted like a brat on purpose.

If enough people disliked him and his sister, less people would care when they left, that was the plan.

And his sister was in on it too, which was great.

...

Lambo decided that if he were to join another family, it'd have to either be the Vongola or one of the Vongola's branches.

And so he set of to go catch the attention of the Vongola.

He was only looking through the security footage when he caught a glimpse of the arcobaleno Reborn. To say that he was surprised was an understatement.

No, his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Yes, this was the very same arcobaleno Reborn who worked closely with the Vongola.

Lambo was grateful for the luck that The Lord had granted him.

You know, just in case The Lord was real.

This was the perfect opportunity to catch the Vongola's attention.

Lambo pouted slightly when he saw that Reborn had walked into the bar. Lambo wasn't allowed in there. He was a baby!

But that's okay, because Lambo's stealth skills were just as good as his sister's.

Lambo waddled over to his closet and put on a pair of black legging-like pants, tennis shoes, a black t-shirt, and a cow-printed hoodie. He then brushed out his hair.

For some reason, his sister didn't like it when he grew out his hair. She said that she once saw an alternative future when she was hit by the bazooka, where he had an afro because he never thinned out his hair like she made him do in this universe. He shuddered.

Could you imagine him, of all people, with an afro? Ridiculous, right?

He unwrapped a grape candy and popped it into his mouth before grabbing his trusty bovino cow horns and clipping them onto his head. He looked into the mirror, proud of his work, and grabbed a few grenades, shoving them into his pockets. Can't forget those, nope.

Lambo then waddled into the bar, spotting Reborn and his lover(?) Bianchi immediately. He waddled toward them.

"Mister Reborn, sir?" He addressed, approaching the pair.

He was ignored. Lambo frowned and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Mister Reborn? Poison Scorpion Bianchi?"

He was ignored, yet again.

"VOI!" He hollered, "I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

He impulsively pulled out a grenade and pulled the triggering pin. Then he threw it at the hitman.

He didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, or why he did it, but it was too late to regret it when the hitman caught the grenade and threw it back.

Well, atleast he got the hitman's attention...

Although this was not the attention he wanted.

Lambo let out a little squeal and ducked behind the bar's counter as the grenade exploded, destroying half of the little tavern.

He heard a few muttering a of "Bovino trash." And "Suicidal Mafia kid." And "Dumb cow child." And he clenched his fists and grinned his teeth.

Oh, that made him _mad_.

He knew the Bovino were trash, and he agreed, but the Bovino were his current family and would not just stand there and let them talk shit.

And like his sister always said,_ "Talk shit, get hit."_

Lambo charged all the lightning he could into his body, just like his sister taught him, and let out a little war cry. Then he slammed his hand onto the floor and released everything.

The electrocuted the entire tavern and didn't even lay a single scratch onto that annoying Reborn or his woman. In fact, they were still ignoring him!

Lambo was a genius and he was used to being in the center of attention.

But all the mafioso here just saw him as a brat and the only reason why no one has beaten him up yet was because he was an heir of the Bovino and even though the Bovino were declining in power, they still weren't worth getting into war with.

Lambo was this close to attacking Reborn again when a very familiar two people walked into the tavern. One looked highly amused, while the other? Not so much.

Lux was coming back from a mission with Angelo when she heard a very familiar war cry come from this direction. She had come to investigate and was not happy with what she found.

Angelo thought it was hilarious though, however.

"Bovino Lambo, may I ask why you are at a bar of all places after I told you to stay put for only a few more hours?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Oh, Lambo was scared.

"Oh, c'mon, Princess! Look around 'ya, this is pretty impressive!" Angelo laughed.

Lux would not have it. "Impressive, my ass, I could do twice this much at his age."

Lambo pouted.

"What are you doing here, brother?" She raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

He stayed silent.

And then she started to release the lightning.

"EEK! SORRY! I WANTED TO GET 'S ATTENTION SO WE COULD BE RECRUITED INTO THE VONGOLA!"

At that, everyone froze.

Then everyone laughed. _Everyone **and** their mother._

Even his sister!

"Kid! You got a long way to go before you get recruited into that family!"

"Heck! You won't even make it into the Tomaso family!"

"You think just anyone can get into the Vongola, kid?"

Now Lambo was just embarrassed.

"It's true, Lambo," his sister said softly and approached him, kneeling down to his height.

A single green eye met a pair of green eyes.

"You're strong for your age and your flames are purer that half the adults in this room..."

She lifted a hand and patted down his hair, "But you're still weak. The Vongola won't look at you just yet, but I promise, eventually they will."

Lambo looked at his sister with joy, "Really?"

"Really. Now, Mister Reborn?" She addressed the other toddler, sipping at his espresso whole petting his chameleon.

He turned his head to look at her, "Yes?"

Lambo's jaw dropped.

That was so unfair!

"May I propose a bet?"

He now turned to her, interested, "What might the heir of the Bovino family have to offer me?"

"I'm betting that in two years time, you will be interested enough in Lambo's abilities to offer him a spot in the Vongola family. If this does happen, take me in as well. In the near future, under my rule, the Bovino will be a powerful ally. What do you say?"

Now it was Reborn's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And if you lose?"

"The Bovino family will owe to you three favors."

"Hmm.." The arcobaleno hopped off of his stool and approached Lambo.

"Show me your resolve, kid."

And with that, he left the bar, Poison Scorpion following shortly.

Lux grinned.

"Princess, was that really okay?"

"Us Bovinos never lose bets involving the future. We do have a secret weapon, after all."

Angelo blinked. Oh right.

OH,_ RIGHT._ THE TEN YEAR BAZOOKA!

* * *

><p><strong>TWO YEARS LATER...<strong>

"I AM SICK OF YOU AND THAT CHILD!" A hand slammed onto a wooden desk.

"Oh? _And?_" The young girl twirled one of her wavy, black locks around her finger. "You can't exactly kick us out of the family. We are the heirs."

"I don't care! I've had enough!" The man shook, "I've had enough of your disrespect and I've had enough of your brother's attitude towards me! I am the Bovino boss!"

"No. I am the Bovino boss. You are ruling in my place until I can properly inherit it when I am 15."

The man sat down and covered his face with his palms.

"I'm assigning you two a mission. Long term." He sighed. "Don't bother coming home until you complete it."

Lux blinked.

"Assassinate Hitman Reborn."

She was cackling in the inside.

"He is currently residing in Namimori Japan, training Vongola the Tenth. I expect you two gone by the morning."

Looks like Reborn _was_ going to lose his bet

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yasssss. Canon is starting!

Anyway, please remember to review. I'd love to read your guys' opinions!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be _hot(ter than he already is)_.

* * *

><p><em>"Assassinate Hitman Reborn."<em>

_She was cackling in the inside._

_"He is currently residing in Namimori Japan, training Vongola the Tenth. I expect you two gone by the morning."_

* * *

><p>Lambo had always thought his sister was pretty.<p>

He rested his head on the window and stared at her, he was sitting right across from her.

His sister had really long, wavy hair that was black as night. Her bangs were shaped like an "M" and framed her face. Lambo liked to think that if he was a girl, his hair would be like that. She had really pretty eyes, even if you could only see one of them. She told him that during a past training accident, she was blinded in her right eye and had to wear an eye patch because of it.

That's okay though, it made her look cool and she even had her Bovino mark under her left eye, just like he did!

He remembered her saying that Mama had her's there too. He also remembered her saying that she had the same pretty green eyes. Mama must've been beautiful, he decided, because everyone always talked abut how he and his sister looked just like his Mama. And no one less than perfect would have spectacular kids like them.

His sister had very pale skin from the lack of being outside. She also had very chapped lips, and if you looked close enough, you could see a few faded scars on her face as well. If he remembered correctly, Lux had pointed out a girl named Malvolia before. She told him that Malvolia was one of her and Angelo's sparring partners back in the facility and that she didn't like them very much. His sister had told him that one time, Malvolia ambushed her and scarred her face. Lambo didn't like that very much but his sister said that it was okay. Because Malvolia's main weapons were brass knuckles and Lux had broken both of her wrists. Lambo cackled inwardly at that.

When he studied her again and noticed her flaws, he smiled with content. Now that he's seen them all, he knew now that his sister wasn't perfect. But to him, she was as close to perfect as possible. And that was alright too, because that reminded him that one day, he'd also be close to perfect and then he wouldn't have to rely on her to protect him anymore. Maybe she would have to rely on him to protect her!

Lambo closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Maybe one day, he could fight alongside his sister and not be a burden.

He would be strong too.

* * *

><p>"The answer is...th-three?" Tsuna wandered allowed and gave Reborn a nervous glance.<p>

"Wrong!" He chirped a little too cheerily and pushed the trigger for the bomb.

"_Hiee!_ Where in the world is there a tutor who uses_ bombs_ whenever a student gets a question wrong?!"

"Right here," Reborn shrugged, ignoring Tsuna's cry, "This is how I do."

Tsuna shook his head with a speed so rapid, it looked like his neck was about to break in half.

"But Tsuna, you said that you would study hard to raise your allowance."

"But at this rate, I'll rise to heaven before I raise my allowance!"

Tsuna sighed and looked out his window to review the damage done to the tree outside of his house, when he saw two kids perched on a tree branch, the younger looking one aiming a gun at the window.

"Hiee! What the? Hey! Reborn!" He hollered, trying to get the infant hitman's attention. But Reborn only continued his lecture.

Tsuna only freaked out even more when the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out an even bigger gun-

Was that...was that a sniper rifle?! How did that even fit in her pocket?

"Reborn! There are two children perched on my tree branch in cow-print clothing aiming their guns at my window!" He screeched.

"On three," Tsuna heard the girl say and he watched in horror as the boy nodded.

They began counting together.

"One, two, three!" And two loud bangs echoed throughout the neighborhood. The sound of glass breaking following after.

Leon had transformed into a ping-pong paddle and Reborn used him to swat the bullets away. The bullets flew out the window again, creating another two holes in the glass and flew toward the two children in the tree.

The girl let out a tsk and shoved the gun back into her pocket-

Again._ HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!_

And grabbed the boy, holding him tight and jumping off of the tree branch.

Tsuna flipped. No one could survive from a fall that high!

But when he looked out the window to see that both of the children were fine, he panicked even more. What kind of children were they?! How did they even do that?

He put to fists to his head and ruffled his hair in confusion and frustration.

Reborn probably knew these people. He knew all the weird ones.

When Tsuna looked out the window again to check on them, then were gone.

Then suddenly doorbell rang.

Oh, no. Oh, hell no.

"Hello, Sawada-san! We're friends with Reborn and we came to play!" He heard the young boy chirp.

Tsuna didn't know why, but something just told him that the boy was lying. The two children were not here just to play.

"Oh? I wish Reborn-kun had told me that he'd invited guests over. He's upstairs. May I ask for your names?"

"Oh! My name is Lambo and this is my aneki, Lux! Nice to meet you, Sawada-san!" The boy introduced.

"My, my, what polite children!" His mother gushed, "Just call me Mama!"

The two children were silent for a moment, until hesitantly, the boy asked in a quiet voice,

"We can call you mama? Aneki, can we?"

The girl shrugged, "I guess..."

"Oh, no, no! You don't have to if you don't want to," Tsuna's mother protested, sensing their uncomfortable aura.

"That's not it...we want to call you Mama..." The girl denied.

"It's just that our real Mama's passed away so...we're a bit..."

Tsuna could hear his mother's heart break.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, "I probably brought bad memories, please, come in-"

"It's alright, Mama." The girl reassured, "We'll be seeing Reborn now."

"Of course, of course!"

Tsuna heard some shuffling, the kids were probably taking off their shoes, and then some thumps headed toward his direction. Then the door slammed open.

"It is I!" The boy exclaimed and took confident strides into the room, the girl following shortly after.

"Greetings, Mister Reborn." The girl nodded curtly.

But to Tsuna's surprise, they were ignored.

The stranger boy was livid.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, DAMN IT!" He stomped a foot and pulled out another pistol sending a barrage of bullets toward the toddler in the fedora.

The girl did nothing to stop him.

And Reborn dodged them all anyway.

Then he shot the other child in the foot.

With a rubber bullet, mind you, but it still fuckin' hurt if the look on the child with the cow hoodie's face was any indication.

The child did not cry though.

Tsuna averted his gaze from the cow child to the other child. She was still just standing there with a blank expression on her face, seemingly trying to figure something out.

"...And with that formula, solve this." Reborn slid a piece of paper to Tsuna.

"Uh, sure." He mumbled and picked up his pen, still wandering why Reborn was ignoring the children.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tsuna broke it with his timid little, "U-um. Four?"

Reborn nodded. "Indeed it is four."

Tsuna looked up from his appear to sneak a glance at the cow children. They were exchanging numerous glances, it looked like they were telepathically speaking or something.

"Reborn-san..." The girl began, "I understand you ignoring Lambo, especially with the way he treated you back at the bar..."

'THE BAR?!' Tsuna thought incredulously, 'AREN'T THEY KIDS?'

"...But why are you ignoring me?" The girl deadpanned.

Reborn only shrugged, "You two are Bovino and I don't associate myself with those of class below me."

'How cool. ' Tsuna thought. Then he shook his head, 'I think I meant how cruel.'

"Tsu-kuuun~ It's time for dinner!"

Tsuna began his way downstairs when he realized that the three children behind him were following his example.

"Um. Kaa-san. Do we have enough room for all these people?" He wondered as he arrived to the kitchen.

"Of course, It's fine! The more the merrier!"

Tsuna sighed as he took a seat, "It's not fine!" He pouted as he picked at his food, "Why should I be happy surrounded by a bunch of kids?"

Nana sent her son a scolding look, "Tsuna. Lux and Lambo don't have a mother. I don't think they've had a home made meal in a while, so why don't we let them stay?"

"Actually," Lambo spoke up after swallowing some food, "I've never had one before. Only Aneki, but she was really young."

"E-eh? Then please!" Nana came by and patted the younger cow child's head, "Eat as much as you like! Speaking of which...are you two new to Namimori?"

The girl cow child nodded, "We've only arrived this morning, actually. We heard from Reborn that he was staying here and were wandering if we could...yeah. Of course, we'll be paying for your hospitality. Our grandfather will be sending you money to take care of us."

Nana agreed immediately, "Stay here for as long as you like! I've always wanted a big family."

* * *

><p>The morning after, Lux and Tsuna walked side by side to school.<p>

The girl was decked out in her very own Namimori-chuu uniform.

Lux tilted her head curiously as Tsuna let out a loud yawn. Yesterday's events couldn't have been too much, were they? If Lux remembered correctly, the events of the normal timeline were much, much more hectic.

"Yo, Tsuna!" A cheerful voice called out.

The pair turned their heads to see a tall, raven haired boy wave at them.

The boy peered curiously at Lux then grinned.

"Are you a new student?" He asked, not recognizing her face.

"Yes, Tsuna-san is helping me around."

"Really, Tsuna?" The boy tilted his head.

Tsuna had always seemed like a rather shy type. He'd never seen Tsuna actually offer to help anyone before, he'd only seen the shorter boy silently and indirectly help people.

"W-well, yeah, I guess," the brunette stammered, "I mean, she and her otouto are staying with us for a while so...this would've been more convenient."

"Ahh, I see!" The taller of the two commented, "Well," he turned to the girl, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meetcha!"

Lux giggled a little. This guy could be Angelo's twin! They were about the same height and had very similar personalities...the only differences were that Angelo was Caucasian, had blonde hair, and preffered his scythe over any sword. Though, Yamamoto Takeshi hadn't taken any likening toward the sword just yet.

"My name is Bovino Lux. The pleasure is all mine, Takeshi-san."

The baseball star blinked. She'd called him by his first name. His grin widened.

He decided that he liked it. "I think we'll yet along just fine, Lux-chan!"

Lux could only nod in agreement. She thought so too.

The trio conversed happily as they walked to class together.

Though, as they walked, Lux couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

* * *

><p>Lux followed the instructions the note on her little slip of paper had said. Apparently, Reborn needed help with Takeshi's entrance test to the Vongola. Lux had wondered for a bit as to why she wasn't having a test as well, when she realized. Ah, that's right. The bet that they had going on clearly stated that when Lambo joined the Vongola, she would join as well. Lambo had yet to be a part of the famaglia which meant that Reborn would not accept Lux just yet.<p>

"...Okay, sure. Let me join this Vongola family too!" She heard Takeshi exclaim cheerfully as they approached her area.

"Well, you'll have to survive the family entrance test first." Reborn chirped, then Takeshi laughed.

"Alright! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you're going to have to dodge attacks."

At this point, Lux had found her a spot next to Hurricane Bomber Hayato. He looked at her and scoffed, mumbling something under his breath about Bovino idiots. She kicked him for that.

Trash or not, no one was going to insult her famaglia.

He howled painfully and gave her a glare.

She glared back, unfased.

By the time the tension between the two had diffused, Reborn had started shooting bows at Takeshi and Tsuna.

Then Lambo arrived with a goddamn missile launcher. He too received a note from Reborn.

"Um...Reborn-san?" He approached looking uneasy, "I don't think aneki will like it if-"

"Lambo, I'm here. I'll allow it." Lux calmed the child, lightly patting at his head.

She pulled out a few grenades from her pocket.

"Reborn-san?"

The Hitman smirked deviously.

"Gokudera, Lux, Lambo. Go wild."

And then shit got crazy.

Missiles, dynamites, and grenades flew in every direction, forcing the baseball junkie and Tsuna to get a lot more serious and into the "game."

Then Leon transformed into a sub-machine gun and things got even more wild.

Lux was actually scared for Tsuna's life when the multiple explosives had set off a huge explosion due to being used together, but Takeshi had saved him. She was glad that no one was serious hurt.

And she welcomed Takeshi into the family with open arms, even if she technically wasn't a part of it yet.

Though, she _did_ think about suggesting to Reborn that Takeshi got a psyche evaluation.

After experiencing explosions like that, he should not still think that this was a game.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be _hot(ter than he already is)_.

* * *

><p><em>And she welcomed Takeshi into the family with open arms, even if she technically wasn't a part of it yet.<em>

_Though she did think about suggesting to Reborn that Takeshi got a psyche evaluation._

_After experiencing explosions like that, he should **not** still think that this was a game._

* * *

><p>"...U-um, I know it's rather sudden but..." The girl blushed and wrapped her arms across her chest, "C-can I hold you like this?"<p>

Lux and Tsuna were both frozen in shock.

One was thinking "Why would you want to hug that _thing_?"

While the other was thinking something on the lines of "What the actual fuck?"

Reborn was unfazed.

"Don't touch me so easily. I'm a hitman." He smirked mischievously.

"Reborn, don't say things like that in the middle of the day!" Tsuna protested but was shocked into silence when a feminine hand was held into place, _dangerously _near his face.

The female brunette looked at the shorter girl with mild confusion and annoyance.

_'Was this girl **stupid** or something? Didn't she know that this boy was teaching children bad things?'_

"Please don't lay a hand on Tsuna-san. He has done nothing to deserve a strike to the face."

"But! But this bastard! He's been teaching little children like Reborn-chan terrible things!"

The strange girl sent a glare toward Tsuna's direction.

"What are you teaching him, huh? Assassination techniques? Don't you know that babies are little angels with pure, white hearts?"

The strange girl pulled her hand away from the grasp of the Italian and reached forward to grasp Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna cringed. For a girl, she had _very _strong grip.

"What are you doing, teaching kids these things? Are you destroying this child's lovely purity with your rotten heart?"

"N-no, you're misunderstanding!"

"What am I misunderstanding? I'M NOT THE ONE TEACHING BABIES ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUES!" She screamed.

"No! I-"

"You're a liar!" The girl shouted.

And that's when Lux snapped.

"HEY! YOU!" The strange girl's gaze traveled to the Italian. "Who and what in the world gave you the right to call Tsuna-san a liar?"

"I did! Because he _is _lying!"

"How do you know? Do you have any proof?"

"Reborn-chan is saying bad things, unsuited for his age! And he's this bastard's little brother so he probably heard them from him!"

"As you said, probably. But not definitely. Besides, Reborn isn't his little brother."

"THEN THAT MAKES IT MUCH WORSE BECAUSE HE'S TAINTING SOMEONE ELSE'S KID!"

"But what if it wasn't _him_ who did it? Wouldn't you feel bad for punishing the wrong person?"

"What does a kid like you know?! He probably brainwashed you into listening to him too, you poor thing! Don't worry, little girl, Haru will save you!"

Little girl? Lux twitched.

They were only three years apart!

Lux released a slow and tired breath. She was getting no where with this one.

"You're name is Miura Haru, right?" She questioned, and crossed her arms.

At the other girl's nod, she continued, "I think you need to go to school and leave us alone, Miura-san."

Haru was about to protest but all words died at her lips because Lux spoke up once more, "You're obviously not going to listen to my words, so I'll tell you this; Come argue for custody over Reborn once you've done your research and have finished gathering solid evidence, not assumptions stated as facts."

"DON'T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE WE'RE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE ABOUT TO DIVORCE!" Tsuna screamed.

"Mark my words," Haru stomped a single foot, "HARU WILL SAVE YOU AND REBORN-CHAN AND ANY OTHER CHILDREN LIVING WITH THIS VILE CREATURE."

"Just shut the fuck up and go to school already!"

Lux rolled her eyes, grabbed Reborn, and hugged him with one arm. She used her other hand to drag Tsuna to school. They were going to be late and she did not appreciate that.

"Hey, thanks for that," Tsuna mumbled and pouted at the ground.

"It wasn't for you." She lied, "It was for her. She's making herself a target with that infatuation with Reborn-san."

Yes, and her eventual crush on Tsuna and involvement with the Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians also got her kidnapped by Daemon Spade and targeted by Byakuran.

* * *

><p>"It's so hot," Tsuna groaned as he and Lux made their way to school.<p>

"You said it, buddy." She agreed completely.

"My ears are ringing from the heat." He complained.

"I don't think that's quite right."

"Huh?"

The pair turned around to see Haru decked out in who-knows-what.

A little bit of samurai armor, a little bit of kendo armor. A motorcycle helmet and a hockey stick?

Was this girl crazy? Because one, she looked like an idiot. And two, she was going to die because of the heat. Literally.

On one hand, Lux wanted to laugh. On the other, she wanted to cry.

This girl was so annoying! Couldn't she tell when she was unwanted?

She hated to say it but...in the original timeline, Haru was such a burden.

Lux hadn't realized she'd spaced out until she heard a loud explosion and a splash. And a whole lot of screaming. She turned to the river and snickered. The girl deserved it.

Then she frowned, she was shocked even of her own thoughts.

No one deserved to live through a deadly situation such as this and no one deserved to die.

She would know, she suffered it all before.

Lux watched silently as Tsuna rescued the girl, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She was happy to know that they'd made it out okay.

But she was unhappy with the fact that Haru was now infatuated with Tsuna.

She and Hayato shared the same thoughts.

_'This girl is fuckin' stupid.'_

* * *

><p>"Reborn-san, did you just..?"<p>

"Indeed, I did."

"Why?"

"His face annoys me."

"Reborn-san...my brother just flew out the window and probably into the home of some innocent family."

"So?"

"You heartless creature."

"I am a hitman."

Lux sighed.

Lambo was smart, he would survive.

* * *

><p>It was hours later when a red haired boy arrived, holding Lux's brother on his back. She, along with Bianchi, approached him.<p>

"Is there something you want? Peeking into people's houses like that."

"Well, um, is Reborn-san..."

"Were you sent here to kill-"

"Bianchi-san, chill." Lux ordered and picked the child off of the red haired boy's back.

"Thank you for returning my kid brother, now please, move along."

"But, I-"

"Leave."

Lux didn't want to deal with him. The boy had done a great deal to their futures and she was not appreciative for the that. Things had to play out as similar as they did in the original time line though, for the best future. She sighed as she watched the boy run away.

He'd better stay away.

And he'd better not fuck up anything other than their futures.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be _hot(ter than he already is)_.

* * *

><p><em>Lux didn't want to deal with him. The boy had done a great deal to their futures and she was not appreciative for the that. Things had to play out as similar as they did in the original time line though, for the best future. She sighed as she watched the boy run away.<em>

_He'd better stay away._

_And he'd better not fuck up anything other than their futures._

* * *

><p>Lux stepped into the building Reborn had texted her to meet with him in, looked around, and promptly stepped out.<p>

Nope.

_Nope_.

She was _not_ going there.

She was not going to stay and watch Tsuna-san's pitiful boxing match with Ryohei-san.

Not at all.

* * *

><p>"As written on this handout, these are the room assignments for the fall committees." The student council president announced.<p>

"Eh? Some club is using the reception room? How sly..." A committee head commented.

A few of the other committee heads exchanged glances.

"That's the disciplinary club's room!" One whispered.

The girl dropped her paper, "E-eh?"

Well, shit.

She done fucked up.

Hibari Kyoya moved from his position in the room,

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no, sir! Sorry, Hibari-san!"

"Hn. Then continue."

"But isn't it weird for a committee to use the reception room?"

"Yeah! I think so too."

"I sense some conspiracy going on."

"What are you? The friendship committee?" Hibari scoffed, "There should only be one representative for each club."

* * *

><p>"Your mistake wasn't that you defied our chairman."<p>

Bodies hit the ground.

"But because you crowded in front of him."

The two boys with the pompadour hairstyle kicked the the bodies to the side and left the scene.

Those bodies weren't their responsibility.

They weren't going to do the clean up crew's job.

* * *

><p>Lux silently nibbled on her onigiri as she listened to the boys complain about their boring summers. Apparently, Tsuna and Takeshi hadn't had good enough scores during the summer exams and had to take supplementary classes throughout the break. She knew Hayato had spent the summer tracking down curious species of UMAs so she snickered a little when he had opted to talk about how annoying her little brother was in favor of talking about his fruitless searches.<p>

Then she started laughing when Tsuna moaned about how he'd wished he'd been able to appreciate the summer weather instead of being cooped up in a building all the while.

Hayato had squawked at her for being disrespectful toward his beloved Juudaime.

"Perhaps if you'd studied a bit more and read a little less manga, you wouldn't have had to have taken those remedial classes." She suggested, sipping lightly at her bottled tea.

When Tsuna had blushed in embarrassment, the corners of her lips curled up into a smile. She tried her best to hide it with her bottle, but failed miserably.

"Lux! Don't laugh at me!" Tsuna whined, "it's not fair! You're only eleven and you're keeping up perfectly fine with the rest of the class! Infact, you're at the top of the class, right behind Gokudera-kun and Kurokawa-san!"

The girl shrugged.

She'd been through middle school before, during her past life. None of this was new to her.

"I've learned all of this before at the Bovino training facility. In fact, everything that we're currently learning in our classes will just be review to me until we enter highschool. I assure you that I had difficulty grasping these concepts when I first learned them as well."

Tsuna sulked.

She was eleven years old and she was already doing highschool caliber assignments.

"I'd be glad to help you and Takeshi-san study, Tsuna-san. I'm sure Hayato-san would as well, though he'd probably be rather biased toward you." The girl informed.

"Haha, that sounds good!" Takeshi cheered. The more help he got in homework, the better.

"Chestnuts are good too." A quiet voice drawled and suddenly, a barrage of chestnuts came hurling toward Tsuna.

"Ouch! Dang it, Reborn!" Tsuna cried.

"Ciaossu!" The adult-turned-toddler greeted, suited up in a chestnut costume.

"Ow! Reborn! Stop stabbing me! Why are you wearing that anyway?"

"It's the perfect autumn camouflage costume." Reborn replied nonchalantly.

"WHATS THE POINT OF A CAMOUFLAGE COSTUME IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA DRAW ATTENTION? And didn't I tell you not to show up at school?"

Reborn mustered up the cutest, most innocent face he could and said in a quiet voice.

"But I wanted to make a hideout for the family here at school."

"E-EH?"

"Sounds fun!" Takeshi grinned.

"I think we could use a hideout." Hayato nodded.

Lux stayed silent. Her opinion wouldn't have mattered anyway, considering she wasn't a part of the family. Yet. She did pale considerably though. She knew exactly what was going on.

Reborn was going to try to test Hibari Kyoya's strength.

"Where's it gonna be?" Takeshi wondered.

Reborn hummed, "How about the reception room? The room is almost never used, the furniture is in good condition, and the geographical location is excellent."

_'Reborn you fucking liar,'_ Lux seethed.

She was going to suggest a different room when the boys stood, ready to go.

Too late now.

She stood as well, sending a glare into the man-child's direction. She was sure he could sense it too because his steps faltered a little before picking up again.

"Well then, let's go! We'll start by rearranging the furniture." Takeshi decided.

When the group had arrived, Takeshi had been the one to open the door.

Lux was tempted to run away, and she was positive Reborn knew because this time, he was snickering at her. He was also standing on her fucking feet.

'_Well, damn.'_ She thought, _'there's no getting out of this one.'_

"It's revenge for not staying to watch Dame-Tsuna's boxing match." He chirped.

She _knew_ that would come back to bite her in the ass.

When the door had been opened completely, there, in all his glory, stood Hibari fucking Kyoya, arms crossed and looking all types of unamused.

"Who are you?" He demanded his eyes scanned through all the herbivores crowding around his door. They lingered a bit longer on the girl.

Her muscles were tense and her fingers were twitching.

'_That one,'_ he thought, '_that one was trained.'_

His carnivore senses were tingling and he was getting excited.

He was going to bite _that one_ to death.

Meanwhile, the girl's heart rate accelerated for each second his eyes stayed on her.

_'Shiiiit.'_ She felt the heat rising to her cheeks, _'he's so attractive in person.'_

Then she frowned_. 'The fuck, girl? You're about to die and you're standing here thinking about how attractive your murderer it?'_

Reborn, noticing the slight blush on the girl's cheeks and troubled expression that her face held, smirked.

Looks like _someone's_ got a crush.

And her name may or may not have begun with an L and rhymed with 'fucks'.

The toddler's eyes moved to study the baseball star who had gone a few shades paler.

_'I see...'_ Reborn thought, _'Hibari must rule the school with an iron fist if even Yamamoto Takeshi, who never does anything wrong, is scared of him.'_

"Smoking a cigar in front of the disciplinary committee president?" Kyoya cocked his head to the side, "You've got some guts. Won't you put it out?"

"The hell?" Hayato grumbled, "Who does he think he is?"

"No matter," Kyoya continued, "I wasn't going to let you out anyway."

Suddenly he was in front of the silver haired boy and the cigarette had been sliced in half.

"I told you to put it out." He grunted.

Takeshi took a few steps back, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He swallowed nervously.

"I really despise those weak, herbivorous animals who always crowd together in groups." He tilted his head up challengingly, "I always feel the urge to...bite them to death whenever I see them."

Lux's hand instinctively went to her hip, grabbing one of the cow-horn shaped blades of her kusarigama. She slowly unwound the chains from her waist, careful not to draw any unnecessary attention toward her.

Tsuna, who'd only just arrived, walked in carelessly, not sensing the danger.

"Wow! I've never been in here before-"

"WAIT! TSUNA!"

**THWACK!**

Too late.

"One." Hibari grunted after knocking Tsuna out with a single hit.

_'Ouch.' _Lux winced, '_Instant K.O. Not good for the pride.'_

By this time, Lux had successfully unwound her double-bladed kusarigama from around her waist.

Lux dropped the blades and tightly grasped onto the chains. She then began to take deep breaths. She'd noticed that her breaths had been quick and choppy until now and had mistakenly assumed that the feeling she was getting in her chest was nervousness, but that wasn't it.

She was excited.

She hadn't had a serious fight since Malvolia and that was years ago.

She wanted to see how much she'd improved.

She watched silently as the prefect quickly took out the two boys on either side of her.

She'd forgotten that at this point in the time line, they weren't that strong yet.

The prefect had removed his gaze from the body of the fallen baseball star and had focused all his attention on her.

This was that fight that he'd anticipated the most.

_'Don't fail me now, girl_' He thought as he zeroed in on her.

Before the tonfa could hit her though, Lux had began whipping her chains around, spinning half of the chain into a circle, creating a protective barrier in front of her. She slowly began to release lightning flames, enough to create sparks and shock anyone who would touch the chains or blades, but not enough to cause any serious damage.

"Wow." The skylark breathed. He was right about her, she wasn't exactly a herbivore.

He couldn't play around with this one.

He slid his other tonfa down his sleeve and into the grasp, then he pushed on the button that released _his_ chains and mini-morningstars from the secret compartments of his tonfa. He whipped one of his own chains out, hitting her's and disrupting the flow of the spins. Then he swooped in with his other tonfa and aimed to hit her from below the chin.

She bent backwards, causing the raven haired boy to miss, and took this opportunity to wrap half of her chains around his arm. She pumped a little bit more lightning into the chain, causing the arm to be temporarily paralyzed. The tonfa in his hand dropped to the ground.

Kyoya frowned. This was not good. She had paralyzed his dominant arm and he'd lost one of his weapons.

Then he grinned.

No matter. He would still come out victorious in the end.

Lux had used the boy's minor setback to her advantage and began whipping her chains toward him, aiming her blades at his torso. He knocked the blade to the side with his tonfa and went in for the kill once more, aiming for her stomach this time. She dodged yet again and wrapped her chains around the only tonfa he had left. Big mistake.

The boy smirked and yanked as hard as he could, causing the girl to lose her grip on the chains and tossed her weapon to the side.

He'd discovered her weakness.

She relied too heavily on her weapon and hadn't trained very much in hand to hand combat.

When the girl dove to the ground to grab at her weapon, he stomped a foot on her right wrist, a sickening crack followed after.

"FUCK!" She swore, tears welling up in her single eye because of the pain.

She did not cry though.

The head prefect frowned and kicked her, right under the chin for the use of inappropriate language on school grounds. Her head jerked upward. Lux's eyes rolled to the back of her head before it fell again, hitting the floor with a loud thump.

"That makes four." The corners of the prefect's mouth twitched upward.

That was until Sawada Tsunayoshi had woken up.

He looked around.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto? E-even L-Lux-san?"

"They won't be waking anytime soon." The prefect informed the brunette, "I could call an ambulance if you like."

Tsuna was frozen in a mixture of fear and shock.

Had this boy singlehandedly take out two mafioso and the baseball star?

Tsuna was screwed!

...No, actually, he wasn't.

Because Reborn chose right then to shoot the stupid bullet.

Tsuna fell to the ground before slowly rising once more, though now, he was practically naked.

"Reborn!" He roared, "BEAT HIM UP AS IF I WERE TO DIE!"

Kyoya blinked, unphased.

"What's this? Some kind of gag?" He swung his tonfa at Tsuna, hitting the younger boy square in the jaw. "Hoh? Did I crush your chin?"

He shrugged. He really didn't care.

"Now then, I must thoroughly beat the others of your crowd too. That way you can all end up in the ambulance together."

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Tsuna shouted and punched the older boy right across the face. Then he grabbed a recently-transformed-into-a-goddamn-slipper-Leon and smacked his opponent right in the middle of his head.

Kyoya looked up from the ground and sent the younger boy a glare full of rage.

"Hey. Can I...kill you?" He asked, as if it made the question any more polite.

"That's enough." Reborn intercepted, before things got out of hand.

"We can see now that you are strong."

Pure purple flames were now seeping from the prefect's body.

"Hey. I don't know who you are, but I am very agitated right now. Could you please just sit still for a second?"

Lux, who actually had been conscious since Tsuna had hit the prefect with the slipper, cracked an eye open just in time to see the arcobaleno block the boy's tonfa with a Leon-turned-sai.

Kyoya blinked.

"Wow. You're impressive."

"I'm sorry," the arcobaleno apologized, "but we must leave for now."

Then he threw a bunch of smoke bombs into the reception room.

* * *

><p>Reborn's eyes surveyed the four "kids" (in his eyes) sitting around him. He addressed the boys first.<p>

"You three were quite lucky to have only escaped with a few bruises."

Then he turned to the girl, his guilty eyes hidden by the rim of his fedora.

"I'm sorry for your wrist though, Lux. I hadn't anticipated that the fight would result to any broken bones."

Lux didn't say anything. She was turned away, facing the opposite direction from the rest of the boys, shaking in get spot. They didn't need to see her face to know that she was upset.

"So that was your guys's first battle situation, huh? Consider that as training. The best way to train is to battle seriously, after all." Reborn continued.

Reborn had been in the middle of his lecture when a loud cracking sound was heard.

The three teenagers turned to the single girl and were shocked to find that there were cracks all over one of the walls on the rooftop. But the wall was not the only thing that was broken.

Lux had also further damaged the bones in her right wrist.

"Damn it!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The rain and sky were immediately concerned.

"I thought I could take him! I trained so hard and yet, I stil!"

The girl released a squealing sound before falling into a crying fit.

"I'm such" hic "a crybaby!" hic. "I'm so useless!" hic. "Even more so than Tsuna." hic.

And for the first time since they'd met, Tsuna had actually seen the girl act her age.

And he decided that he liked it this way, because it made him feel useful. Like he had a little sister to protect, though he still didn't like the fact that she was crying.

"Lux, you lasted longer than all of the others who had face him-" Reborn tried to comfort her.

He was a mafia man after all, and they, especially the Vongola men, treated their ladies with the utmost respect.

"BUT I DIDN'T" gasp, "LAND A SINGLE HIIIIIIIIIIT." She wailed.

"That's not true either. You managed to paralyze his arm and take his weapon away from him."

"B-but I was still c-careless and relied t-too much on my k-kusari-gamma." She sniffed, rubbing at her single eye with the only hand she had available. "I lost because I made a rookie mistake. I had gone after a fallen weapon."

"That's good." Reborn commented, "You know what you did wrong and you know what to improve on."

The hitman toddler waddled toward the girl and rested his tiny hand ontop of her own injured one.

"You have to remember, Lux, that Hibari is years ahead of you and that he has much more battle experience. You're only eleven, you can improve."

He smiled when he saw that he'd successfully calmed her down.

"Now let's help the boys develop a training schedule. Since you lived in the Bovimo training facilities for a few years, you should know some fundamental excercises, right?"

"R-Right."

Then she blushed.

"B-by the way, none of y-you saw that. And no one tells Lambo. He might try and go man-hunting if he found out someone made me cry."

The boys exchanged nervous glances.

"NONE OF YOU SAW THAT, RIGHT?" She demanded, lightning flames crackled around her.

"U-um. S-saw what?"

"We don't know what you're talking about, crazy woman!"

"Haha! No one here saw anything!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>: Why Lambo always closes his right eye. (5YL)

"A-ANE! ANEKIII" Lambo's screams of pain echoed through the room. Green lightning flames filled the room, some flashes of white and red could be seen. The child was a sobbing mess, and everyone in the room knew that Lambo didn't just cry. He almost never cried. Lux sat silently in her chair, watching her brother through the clear wall in the room next door, hands clenched into fists. She was gnawing on her bottom lip and she knew she had pierced through the flesh with her teeth when she tasted something metallic in her mouth.

"AHHH! ANEKI!" Lambo cried, releasing more and more lightning flames, electrocuting everything.

Lambo was developing his future signature move. Yes, the very one that the twenty-year-later Lambo would use to defeat Levi during the Varia arc.

The other Vongola guardians were scattered throughout the room, also watching quietly. Everyone was tense. They'd never seen their youngest guardian in so much pain before, and even Mukuro and Hibari were worried, no matter how much they denied it.

Then the lightning struck the lights on the roof of the room and exploded. Glass broke and flew in every direction, Lambo was still crying. He'd never done anything like this before. He was losing control.

"I can't watch anymore!" Lux declared and stood up from her chair. "I'm going in."

She was marching toward the door that attached this room to the one Lambo was in when Kyoya had grabbed her wrist and sent her a disapproving glare. She glared back. Boyfriend or not, he did not have the right to try and keep her away from her baby brother.

"Lux! You're body is not like Lambo's, you'll die!" Tsuna protested.

Lux let her single eye scan the room, the other guardians were frowning as well. Everyone was worried.

"Tsuna. I'd throw myself in acid for my brother." She smiled bitterly and opened the door, tugging her other hand out of the cloud guardian's grip.

"Lux, no-" Tsuna had shouted just as she entered the other room and closed the door.

He was just about to go in himself when his storm guardian also stood from his seat and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Juudaime. Please, just watch."

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn agreed from his own seat, "Just watch."

The Vongola guardians sat down in their seats and watched as Lux approached her crying bother. They could tell she was in pain, though whether it was emotional pain, because her brother was hurting, or physical pain because the lightning was hurting her, they would never know.

Perhaps it was both.

Lux took careful, steady steps toward her brother. She was absorbing some of the lightning flames to help Lambo cope with the pain. Yes, she could also absorb lightning like her brother, though she couldn't do it as well as he could. Her skin was already red and blistered despite only just entering the room. The heat was already overwhelming her, it was getting hard to breathe. She took slow breaths and ignored the smell of burnt...well, everything.

"Lambo..?" She was getting dangerously close to him and she could feel his lightning flames licking her skin.

He wouldn't stop crying through and the flames just kept coming and coming.

"OTOUTO!" She screamed and hugged her brother, holding him close and tight despite the fact that the flames were hurting her.

Lambo cracked opened a single eye and when he saw that his sister was with him, he hugged back just as tightly.

His flame output slowly began to decrease now that he'd seen that he was hurting his sister.

He felt his legs weaken, he collapsed in her arms.

Now Lambo could feel his sister shaking and he felt tears wetting his shoulder. His sister was crying too?

"L-Lambo," She sniffed, a charred hand came up to stroke his hair, "I was so scared for you."

Lambo was shocked. He'd never seen his sister cry before.

She leaned back to get a good look at him. His clothes were ripped and tattered, his hair was a mess. He was bleeding, blistered, and bruised. She moved her hand from his hair and put her hand under his chin, tilting his head upward to inspect his face. She noticed that he only had one eye open.

"Lambo. What's wring with her eye?" She demanded, her voice nasally.

"I-I don't know. It h-hurts." He stammered.

"Open it."

Slowly he opened to reveal that his eye was no longer the usual electric green, but a much, much more pale shade. Lux frowned.

"Lambo, follow my finger with your eyes." She instructed and held up a single finger, moving it left, right, up, and down."

Lux's frown deepened and Lambo recoiled at her look.

"Lambo, close your eye that doesn't hurt and keep the one that's hurt open."

He followed her instructions.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up two fingers in a V shape.

Lambo panicked, "I-I don't know, Aneki. I c-can't tell!"

"Open your other eye and closed the one that's hurt. How many, now?"

"...two..."

"Lambo, could you see at all with your other eye? And don't lie."

"N-no..."

Lambo, ten years old, had been blinded in his right eye because of a training accident.

Just as his sister had when she was six.

The siblings had been staring at each other deep in thought, when someone had cleared their throat and broke them from their trances.

Lux felt sun flames being inserted into her body and looked up to see Hayato kneeling beside her with a scowl. She turned to Lambo who was also being healed by Ryohei.

The siblings looked around to see that all the tenth generation guardians and Reborn were in the room with them.

"Haha!" Takeshi tried to lighten up the mood, "Does that mean that three of the Vongola guardians are gonna wear eyepatches?"

Lux and Chrome exchanged glances.

Then they simultaneously turned to Lambo.

He shook his head. "I think I'm going to be like my ancestor, Lampo. I don't need an eyepatch."

The two female guardians sighed in relief.

The Vongola were a mafia family, not a band of pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Before you say anything, the only reason why Lux lasted so long was because she'd had the most training. That's it.

Why didn't Hayato last just as long as she did, he was trained since he was little as well-

Hayato had been caught off guard.

He's also a mid-long ranged fighter when Kyoya is a close ranged person.

And against Kyoya, he would've lost anyway, unless Hayato could somehow keep his distance and perfectly nail Kyoya with his bombs every single time, which would've been unlikely because Kyoya is _fast. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be _hot(ter than he already is)_.

* * *

><p><em>"NONE OF YOU SAW THAT, RIGHT?" She demanded, lightning flames crackled around her.<em>

_"U-um. S-saw what?"_

_"We don't know what you're talking about, crazy woman!"_

_"Haha! No one here saw anything!"_

* * *

><p>The manga made I-pin look like a squinty eyed Humpty Dumpty, but actually, I-Pin looked like a normal little girl. And she was adorable.<p>

"Tsuna-san," Lux had a hand covering her mouth, stifling her giggles, "You're such a wimp. I'm willing to bet that the little girl there was about Lambo's age."

Tsuna blinked.

"That was a girl?"

Lux frowned. I-pin may have not have been all that feminine, but it was kind of obvious that she was a girl.

"Tsuna-san, are you blind? Is that why your grades are so bad?"

She laughed a little had his embarrassed face before running away from him.

"O-OI!" Tsuna called, chasing after her, "DON'T ADD -SAN AFTER MY NAME IF YOU'RE STILL GOING TO BE RUDE!"

* * *

><p>"You know, Reborn," Tsuna a commented as he entered his bedroom, "I met a really weird kid today before schoo- GAH!"<p>

Lux poked her head into the room, wandering what was wrong.

...Reborn had his face covered with...dragonflies?

"These are my fall season henchmen," Reborn smirked, "They just told me that I-pin had arrived. She's an assasin from Hong Kong, they call her the Human Bomb."

"The Human Bomb? Why is someone so dangerous in Namimori?" Tsuna wandered.

Lux gave him the funniest look. "Tsuna-san...she's an assasin. What is it that assassins do?"

"But you're an assasin and you're not assassinating anyone." He pointed out slowly as if _she_ were the stupid one.

"I was sent to Namimori with Lambo to kill Reborn-san. The only reason why I'm not is because I have an ongoing bet with him and I can't have him die before I win."

"You sure are confident, Bovino." Reborn mused, "I can't wait to see your face when you lose."

"Tsuna-san, Reborn-san just called me a cow. I'm not that fat, am I?"

Now it was Tsuna's turn to give Lux a funny look.

* * *

><p>Lux yawned and opened the door to the roof, about to go and meet up with the usual gang, but when she caught the sight of the Pinzu bomb's countdown on I-pin's forehead, she quickly shut the door and turned right around, heading the opposite direction.<p>

She felt a buzz in her pocket and reached in. She pulled out her phone and sighed. Reborn had texted her.

_"So you knew about the bomb?"_

Lux shook her head, amused.

_"I am aware of the Pinzu bomb."_

Well,

she knew everything.

On her way downstairs, she bumped into a firm chest. She looked up, slightly nervous.

She recognized this scent.

"Herbivore." He growled and slid out a tonfa from under his sleeve, ready to pulverize whoever bumped into him, however, once he'd recognized the girl, the tonfa disappeared.

Instead, he grabbed at her arm and pushed her sleeve up. He inspected her wrist.

"The cast will remain for another two weeks."

"I didn't ask for a status update, herbivore."

"So? Maybe I just felt like telling you."

He grunted.

Then he grabbed her uninjured wrist and proceeded to drag her to the reception room.

When they arrived, he left her at the door and went to retrieve something from his desk.

She stood there awkwardly.

But she did not leave.

If he had pulled her all the way to his reception room, he must've had a reason.

Moments later, a bundle of clothes were shoved into her arms. She was then pushed out of the room and the door slammed shut.

Lux curiously unravelled the bundle of clothes.

...it was a female version of the disciplinary committee uniform.

And there was a note attached to the red arm band.

_"Arrive to school tomorrow at 5 A.M sharp. Not a second before, not a second after."_

Lux cringed. Though, not at the note.

She didn't mind going to school that early...it was just...

Kyoya-san's handwriting was shit.

* * *

><p>When Lux arrived to school the next day, she was greeted with a tonfa to the head.<p>

She frowned, "May I ask for the reason to which you hit me, Kyoya-san?"

He hit her again.

"You were a minute late. Furthermore, you must address me as chairman and..."

He hit her a third time.

"Why aren't you in the proper uniform?"

"Why are you so abusive?" Lux tsked and pulled her Disciplinary Committee uniform out of her school bag. "I'll go change now, _chairman_."

She grumpily marched through the gates and was about to enter the school when an idiot with a stupid hairstyle stopped her.

"You! Why are you at school so early? Nami-chuu's students do not have the authorization to enter the school building until eight o'clock!"

Lux glared at the teenager, though, she just looked like she was pouting. At this age, she wasn't really all that scary. The D.C members guarding the entrance to the building all looked at her and snickered. A little girl was trying to be defiant toward_ them_? Of all people? They would've had to teach her a lesson, wouldn't they?

But Lux was not all that amused and she did not feel like dealing with these losers. You see, Lux was not a morning person. During the mornings, she acted quite uncharacteristically. She was much more grumpy and was easily upset.

"Move, you Elvis wannabe, before I move you myself." She growled, uninjured arm inching toward the kusarigama wrapped around her waist.

The so-called Elvis wannabe only laughed harder before dying down after a few seconds, realizing that Lux was completely serious.

"I applaud you for your bravery little girl, although, this might be considered stupidity too. I will give you a chance to apologize, and if you do, I'll let you off with a warning."

"I won't apologize to anyone who doesn't deserve an apology and you...you don't really need one."

Elvis turned red. Oh, he was pretty angry.

"For disrespecting a member of the Disciplinary committee, I will end you."

She sighed and side-stepped the the boy. Then she tripped him by sticking out her foot. She kicked the side of his forehead, successfully knocking the boy unconscious.

"Weak." She muttered under her breath and walked into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM.<strong>

Lux slammed her hands down on Kyoya's desk.

"As a new member of your committee, I feel like I now have the right to tell you that your henchmen fucking suck."

A few of the other D.C. members, scattered across the room, gave her a shouts of protests.

Kusakabe's jaw dropped open. How was this woman still alive?

Kyoya silenced his henchmen by glaring around the room, curious as to what the girl had to say.

"I suggest teaching your henchman an actual style of fighting instead of letting them rely on dumb street-fighting tricks. They also need emotional training because they all have the same temperament as you. Anyway, I am eleven years old and do you know how many of your goons I beat up on my way to the bathroom this morning?" The girl held up six fingers, "Six. That is ridiculous. Do you know how many of them managed to land a hit on me?" The girl crossed her arms across her chest and her lips curved downward.

"None. None of those bastards even managed to hit me. I feel like the only ones in this committee who can actually fight are Kusakabe-san and you."

Kyoya raised an elegant eyebrow at her.

"And who do you think should train them? I haven't the time."

Lux smirked.

"I will. My brother and I."

The older boy scowled at the thought.

"I will not have my subordinates train under a five year old and an eleven year old."

"Well, my five year old brother can beat the shit out of a third of your henchmen before actually beginning to struggle, so how about yes?"

Kyoya twitched.

"I have been able to keep up with you during a serious fight, managed to paralyze one of your arms, _and_ take one of your tonfa away from you. I believe that I am perfectly capable of teaching your subordinates." She continued.

The D.C. members exchanged amused glances with each other.

This puny little girl had actually managed to keep up with their chairman?

That was hilarious. This girl was probably lying.

One of them let out a snicker.

Then the rest of them lost it.

Lux became a laughing stock.

Now embarrassed and flustered, Lux kicked the desk standing inbetween her and the chairman, wooden chips flew everywhere and the reception room desk now had a gaping hole located right in the middle of it.

The laughing ceased at once.

"Kyoya," she growled.

The rest of the D.C. now stared at her, alarmed.

No one had ever called their chairman by his first name and had gotten away with it.

"Fine." He smirked, "Do as you wish."

He paused to let her celebrate her minor victory.

He wasn't so heartless that he would take away even that.

"However, you must also serve as my secretary and work alongside of Kusakabe."

Or maybe he_ was _that heartless.

"What."

"You two will be dealing with the stuff that I don't care for."

Lux let out a tired groan.

That was practically everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: If I ever need to, please tell me to turn the Mary-Sue meter down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be _hot(ter than he already is)_.

* * *

><p><em>He wasn't so heartless that he would take away even that.<em>

_"However, you must also serve as my secretary and work alongside of Kusakabe."_

_Or maybe he was that heartless._

_"What."_

_"You two will be dealing with the stuff that I don't care for."_

_Lux let out a tired groan._

_That was practically everything._

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry guys!" Nana announced, "There's no dinner tonight."<p>

Reborn, Bianchi, and Lux's heads snapped up and turned to look at Nana in alarm, their conversation ceased.

Lambo, who'd learned Cantonese just to be able to teach I-pin Japanese paused his lesson, his eyes studied Nana for any signs of lies.

The ever so confused I-pin gave Lambo a worried glance. He responded quickly and translated to the girl and she too, now looked at Nana in alarm.

Tsuna was frozen in shock.

Then, seemingly out of no where, Leon formed into a gun in Reborn's hands. Bianchi also had her fingers wrapped around a gun and Lux sparkled with her kusarigama gently cradled in her hands. Lambo held a grenade in each hand and had another in his mouth, and I-pin was posed in a Gyoza-ken stance.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

...These guys might actually kill the culprits!

As the group headed out the door, he shouted a quick "Wait! I'll share my cup ramen!"

They all froze before slowly turning around, their moods turning almost completely around.

"I want pork flavored." Bianchi demanded and sat at the dining table, waiting for her food.

The rest of the group followed after.

"Miso-flavor." Reborn ordered from his seat beside Bianchi.

I-pin whispered something in Cantonese into Lambo's ear. He then demanded two seafood-flavored cups from Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at Lux expectantly.

She shook her head, "I don't care for cup ramen. I prefer the real stuff."

The older boy sighed with relief, glad that he'd have at least_ some_ of his junk food stash left. He was thanking The Lord and was about to shout with glee but then-

Lux's stomach growled. She blushed.

She'd skipped both breakfast and lunch that day as she was completing Kyoya's paperwork and couldn't have afforded a break. Many of those papers were so long overdue that if she'd waited any longer, the discipline committee would've gotten in trouble.

Though...

Who would dare to even try to get the almighty Kyoya's committee in trouble?

Tsuna, who'd watched as Lux's sheepish expression slowly turned into a rather scary one nervously approached the girl who was leaking Killer's Intent.

"L-Lux? Are you okay?" He asked, thinking that the girl was just angry because she was hungry.

"No. I'm not." She growled before narrowing her eyes at him, "I hate paperwork."

Tsuna could feel nervous beads of sweat rolling down his neck.

They were just talking about food! Where did paperwork come from?

"I-Is there anything I can d-do to make you feel better?" He stuttered.

"Give me all the bags of hot-cheetos you have and if you try to hide any, I'll kill you."

Tsuna hiee-ed and hightailed out of there, going to his room to retrieve all the food that had been ordered.

Later, while the Sawada residence were eating dinner, Reborn comforted Nana.

"Don't worry, Mama," He said, "We'll protect you tomorrow so that no one would dare to pickpocket you."

Nana beamed. What wonderful children she had? Though, technically, they weren't all her's.

"Tsuna too," Reborn added as an afterthought.

"I knew I could count on you guys," she replied at the same time Tsuna screamed a "Why me?!"

Reborn pointed a Leon-gun at Tsuna.

"It's duty for those who are fed."

* * *

><p>"You guys are so embarrassing!" Tsuna squealed as the Sawada household surrounded Nana protectively at the market the next morning.<p>

"If we don't do this, then we're not doing a very good job at guarding Mama." Reborn snapped. Then, he came to a sudden halt, eyes fixated on a small, yet fancy looking building.

"Mama, can we visit this coffee shop?" He asked, pointing at the cafe.

"Sure! We'll stop by after I finish shopping."

"Mama, may I have some icecream?" Lambo asked, looking at her expectantly.

"There should be some icecream at the cafe we're heading to later, Lambo-chan."

Lux and I-pin looked longingly at the waffle stand.

"There'll be sweets at the cafe too, Lux-chan, I-pin-chan."

"I want something too, Mama!" Bianchi chirped, pointing at another shop.

Tsuna facepalmed.

Not too far away, a trio of men watched the Sawada family.

"Hey, it's that lady we stole from yesterday." One smirked, "How unlucky is she to run into us, the Three Crime Brothers again."

The one with the longest hair stood.

"Brothers, I will go. After all, I can steal from anybody."

The man soon approached the oblivious woman, planning to steal from her that day as well, when suddenly, he flew backward.

"Punching bag!" I-pin shouted in Chinese and attacked him again.

Lambo and Reborn nodded, understanding.

Her nearsightedness had caused her to mistakenly think of the man as the punching bag she used whenever she trained.

I-pin continued to attack the man, and no one but Tsuna tried to stop her.

"Baka-Tsuna-nii, why'd you do that?" Lambo whined, "She was trying to practice."

Tsuna shook his head, "Practicing on innocent civilians is not allowed!" He then bowed to the fallen man, "I'm so sorry about them!"

The man was unresponsive.

Moments later, a different man bumped into Lambo and dropped the vase he was carrying. The cow child turned around with lightning quick reflexes and caught the vase. He handed it back to the man.

"Jii-san, you should be more careful." He grinned and waved at the man once before running off to catch up with his family. While he was running, he dropped a grenade by accident and just then, it exploded right by the foot of the strange man.

**BOOM!**

"H-huh? An explosive?" Tsuna's head snapped up and he looked around for any signs of Gokudera.

"It's Sunday," Nana reassured him, "There's probably just some kind of event going on."

Tsuna sagged with relief. "I've been overreacting to explosions a lot lately."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang.<p>

Tsuna opened the door, poking his head out a little.

"Who is it?" He wandered, eyes landing on a middle aged business man.

"I'm selling teaching materials that'll higher your grades," the man bowed politely, "Are your parents home?"

Tsuna blinked, shook his head, and scratched at it sheepishly, "No, sorry. She'll be coming back in a bit though..."

"Then is it alright if I come in? I came all the way here after all, and I'd like to wait, I'm sure your mother would be interested in my materials."

Tsuna wasn't sure when or how, but somehow, the man ended up at his dining table anyway.

Bianchi dropped two cups of tea onto the table, "Please wait a moment. Mama should be arriving soon." She smiled kindly.

The man drank some of the tea and immediately spat it out.

"Wh-what?"

"Bianchi!" Tsuna chastised, "Don't feed him your poison!"

The older girl shrugged, "I just set it down. Didn't tell him to drink it."

Tsuna sighed in exasperation. "Bianchi!"

"May I use your bathroom?" The man gasped.

"S-sure!" Tsuna stuttered and led the man to his bathroom, "It's h-here."

"Thanks."

When the man entered, Lux who had just finished bathing with Lambo and I-pin let out a shriek, not expecting someone suddenly entering.

Lambo who'd been the only one dressed, instinctively grabbed the 10-year-pistol prototype out of his pocket and shot the two girls and himself with it.

Pink smoke filled the room, fogging the man's glasses. He took off the glasses to wipe them clean when two similar looking people and a third girl in some kind of uniform was revealed. The girl in the uniform looked around in panic before fleeing the scene, running over the man during the process, then two hands reached down to pull the man to his feet.

The man's eyes darted back and forth between the two raven-haired teenagers(?)

They were wearing nearly identical clothing, complete with matching rings.

The only difference between the two were that the girl had an eyepatch and the boy simply had his eye closed.

Tsuna's jaw dropped, seeing that these people were the older versions of the cow siblings. He'd remembered Reborn saying something about the Bovino's 10-year Bazookas and Pistols once before.

"Yare, yare," the boy sighed, "What kind of things were you getting yourself into, young Vongola?" He gave the younger brunette a lazy smirk.

"Troublesome," the girl yawned and stretched, "Lambo-chan and I were taking a nap, Boss. Couldn't have chosen another time to summon us?"

Tsuna's eyes were wide. Future Lambo and Lux are so...COOL!

"Who the hell are you? Who was that other girl?" The stranger demanded and pointed a finger at the siblings.

The siblings, who were both very gifted vertically, glared down at the man.

"Hah?" Lambo frowned, "Are you talkin' to us?"

He crossed his arms and released an intimidating aura.

The man quivered in fear.

Lux grinned maliciously, "You tryin'a start a fight?"

The man looked between the siblings towering over him.

"I still haven't forgotten you," Lambo drawled, "You saw my aneki naked."

"Wait. What." Lux frowned.

Lambo ignored her and continued, "When she was eleven, ya' nasty pedophile."

"Haaaaah?" Lux raised a fist, "AYE! HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE-"

**POP!**

Pink fog emerged once more.

Once it dissipated, a now younger and fully dressed Lux appeared, along with an agitated Lambo.

It appeared that their future counterparts kept all of their past clothes just in case incidents like these happened and boy, was Lux glad.

Lambo cocked a gun and put it at the man's temple.

"How much of aneki's body did you see, you fuckin' pedophile?" He growled.

"E-eh?" The man shouted, backing away from the gun.

"WELL?" The cow child demanded, shooting a hole in the wall, right next to the man's head.

The front door was slammed open and Lambo shoved his gun into his pocket.

"Oh? Do we have a guest?" Nana wandered into the home, Reborn waddling in after her.

"Ah, yes!" The man stood and straightened out his suit, though he was still slightly disgruntled. "You see, I'm selling study materials and I was waiting for you."

"Ah!" Nana smiled politely and shook her head, "We already have many of those. You see, we have a home-tutor and Lux-chan and Lambo-chan over there are certified child geniuses."

The man sweat dropped at the last part.

He didn't know how to argue to that.

However...

"Everyone becomes satisfied once they get a home tutor," the man countered, "But what can you expect of a mere home tutor?"

Something cold was pressed against the side of his forehead.

"Say that again and I'll blow your head off." Reborn stated.

"Reborn!" Lambo shouted, "He saw aneki naked!"

He was still fuming.

Reborn frowned even more and clicked the safety, "Nevermind, I'll have to kill you anyway, disgusting pedophile."

"Reborn! Stop that!" Tsuna ordered, "And you! Please don't make fun of home tu-"

"Hahaha!" The man laughed nervously, "What a cute baby! You're so cute I could take you home! But I have no time for child's play right now." The man cleared his throat, "As I was saying, home tutors are trash, I-"

**BANG!**

Reborn shot a bullet at the man, it barely skimmed his head, but it did the trick.

The man froze.

"Be careful what you say next. I just might kill you."

The man then ran like hell. "This household is crazy! What type of parent gives their children guns?!" He shouted, talking about Lambo and Reborn.

"W-wait!" Nana called out, "Your bag!" She picked it up and headed out the door, "Poor man was in such a hurry, he left his bag."

Then she caught sight of something very familiar.

She pulled out the item, inspecting it carefully.

"Mom!" Tsuna gasped, "That's your wallet!"

"Tsuna. Go beat him up." And before Tsuna could say a thing, Reborn shot a bullet at him.

"VURAAAHHHHH! BEAT THE PICKPOCKET UP AS IF I WERE TO DIE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry it's been a whole since I've last updated OTL. Here's the latest chapter! A bit of a filler, I know, but the next update is going to be the longest chapter I've written.

School's started and I haven't really had the time to sit down and look over my chapters but since I don't have homework today, here you go! XD

Thanks for stopping by and reading my first fanfiction. I'm still really young compared to many people here, and I'd love to receive any constructive criticism. Flamers aren't very appreciated here, so please don't. Won't stop you if you do, though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be _hot(ter than he already is)_.

**A/N**: I apologize for any OOC-ness...

* * *

><p><em>"Mom!" Tsuna gasped, "That's your wallet!"<em>

_"Tsuna. Go beat him up." And before Tsuna could say a thing, Reborn shot a bullet at him._

_"VURAAAHHHHH! BEAT THE PICKPOCKET UP AS IF I WERE TO DIE!"_

* * *

><p><em>"My, oh my, you sure are pretty!" A woman cooed, pinching the young girl's cheek. "Where are your mommy and daddy, little girl? Are you lost?"<em>

_The seven year old Lux inwardly cringed the older woman. _

_No one would ever have any idea how happy she was that her late mother wasn't anything like this lady._

_Instead of showing her distaste for the woman though, she put on a false, innocent smile and giggled._

_"Thank you!" She chirped and reached up, lightly tugging on one of the woman's platinum blonde locks, "I think your hair is pretty, Miss!"_

_"Oh? How sweet!" The woman squealed, "Hey, I have a son just a bit older than you, would you like to meet him? I've already decided, I want him to marry you. What famaglia are you from? I'm Donna Lissandra of the Tomaso Famaglia!"_

_Lux slightly grimaced. This woman was the mother of Naito Longchamp?_

_No wonder he ended up being such a weirdo._

_"U-um," The girl gave Lissandra a soft, shy smile, "I-I think s-someone is calling m-my name...I'll b-be going now."_

_She bowed to the lady and sent her one lat apologetic smile before turning around and running like hell._

_Somehow, she'd ended up in the gazebo that was located in the middle of the rose garden. Not so far away, there was a large pond that sparkled under the moonlight. Lux inhaled the sweet scent of roses and smiled softly to herself, a real smile this time, and closed her eyes. _

"These feelings inside I've thrown away,

They come and go, they kill so slow,

The smile I contrived has left me frail,

I cry, but I will never show."

_The girl stood, eyes facing the pond. She raised both of her arms and adjusted herself, she posed as if she actually had a real dancing partner. Then she began waltzing._

"The pain and regret I swallowed down,

It hurts, it hurts, what should I do?

And guess who's the one who let me drown-

You guessed it right,

It's you."

_Singing and dancing at the same time wasn't anything difficult to Lux. In her last life, she she was a musician. She was a singer, flutist, pianist, guitarist, violinist, and dancer. She was the only freshman who was apart of her highschool's Elite Choir and was proud of it. She was also _this_ close to being signed a record deal too._

_She'd been so close to accomplishing her goals, living her dreams._

_But they'd been **crushed** the day she was reborn here, into this world._

"Words you've shed, they pierce me deep,

They cut me up and make me bleed,

But no one else can understand,

what crippled state my heart is in.

Once the light has met its end,

it will not turn back on again,

And how can "I" believe that all these lies make up "Me"?"

_Lux, eyes still closed, continued her lonely waltz. She was humming the melody of the song, as the next part was an instrumental break, when a large hand grasped hers and another rested itself on her waist. Lux's eyes snapped wide open in a panic, but when she saw those familiar blonde locks, she relaxed. It was Chiavarone Dino, Don of the Chiavarone Famaglia._

_She adjusted her positioning, and rested a hand on his bicep rather than his shoulder which was too high for her to reach. She continued her sad waltz with the company of the currently eighteen-year-old Dino who'd just inherited his mafia family._

_Lux skipped the next verse and just sang the bridge and last chorus, speeding up the song a little._

"Even if I'm left to die,

I'll keep on smiling all the time,

I can't forgive the things you've said,

Yet isn't that what "My" heart lacks?

Harsh words won't fall from my lips,

"I" try to speak, but nothing fits,

"I" guess I'm just another "joke" to you,

I'll laugh it through.

I know I will fade, I'm afraid, it's all a lie, it's all a lie.

Words you've shed, they pierce me deep,

They cut me up and make me bleed,

I can't forgive the things you've said,

Even myself I just can't grasp,

Go on and kill the real "Me",

Just save me from this misery,

I'm just another pile of "lies", that's right,

this is "Me", don't you see?"

_Dino spun the girl at the end of the song and smiled softly as she released a little giggle._

_"You are Don Chiavarone Dino, I presume?" Lux raised an eyebrow at the older male._

_He bowed, "Indeed, I am. May I ask for your name? Or do you wish to remain anonymous?"_

_Guests preferring to remain as anonymous during mafia parties were nothing new. Some enemy famaglias might've been attending the same party, after all, and there couldn't be any tense atmospheres during such joyful gatherings. Lux was normally one of those who remained anonymous, that was why she opted not to answer some of the questions that Donna Lissandra had asked and that was why the lady had not pushed the girl to answer._

_"Ah, I apologize for my rudeness, it's customary to offer one's name before asking for another's, isn't it?" She nodded respectfully, "Future Bovino the Ninth, Bovino Lux, at your service. I believe that we are allies?"_

_Dino's mouth formed into an "O" shape and he nodded understandingly. When Bovino the Seventh had bragged about his prodigious gran__dchildren, he had not been exaggerating._

_"We _are_ allies." His smile turned a little sad. This girl wasn't like him who lived an easy life until his father passed. This girl didn't even have a childhood. _

_Dino had secured an alliance with the Bovino family not too long ago, and of course, he learned about the Bovino's children being stripped of their youth. While he did think that it was cruel, he did nothing to stop it. What other people did with their famaglias did not concern him, and besides...the Estraneo's children suffered through so much more. _

_"Bovino the Ninth, you certainly do live up to your reputation. The prized, genius child of the Bovino famaglia, that is you, is it not?"_

_Lux chose not to answer that question. Dino didn't push for answers._

_He sat down on one of the seating areas of the gazebo and yawned, "You can break your little act, Mini-Bovino. I'm getting quite tired of it myself."_

_He sighed and popped off the top few buttons of his dress shirt before loosening his tie and taking off his watch. He threw it onto the table._

_Lux followed after his example and loosened her own tie. She also popped off the first couple buttons of her dress shirt, though not nearly as many as Dino had done, and ripped off her outer-jacket. She threw that on the table as well._

_"Don Chiavarone, why did you e-erm," she blushed, "Why did you dance with me just now? And how did you do it without tripping? I've heard of a few rumors. You're very clumsy, apparently."_

_Dino shot her an embarrassed look and pointed at Romario and few others who were standing a couple of yards away._

_Well that answered one question._

_Then he put a large hand on her head and ruffled up her hair._

_"I've been watching you for a while. You hadn't given anyone a genuine smile the entire party. When you left, I'd originally come to check on you, but when I arrived, you were smiling softly to yourself and I just felt so happy." He explained, "You seemed a little lonely dancing by yourself though, so I thought I'd join and lighten up the mood, but damn, that song was really depressing."_

_Lux blushed._

_Dino really was just as attractive as how the manga had depicted him. He was also very kind._

_"Anyway, I have to go soon, but it was nice meeting you, Mini-Bovino."_

_The older man got up and took his watch and Lux's jacket from the table. He handed the jacket to her._

_"You should get going too, it's not good for a young girl to be by herself at night, mafia or not."_

_She watched silently as he began walking away, trying to think of something to say._

_Before he had gotten too far away, she ran after him. "W-wait!"_

_His steps faltered and he glanced at her from over his shoulder._

_"C-can I have your number," her cheeks turned a darker shade of red, "I-I'd like to h-have you over for lunch s-sometime."_

_The guard standing to the right of Romario snickered._

_"Looks like you got a little girlfriend, boss!"_

_The rest joined in on teasing Dino, laughing in amusement._

_Now Dino was blushing._

_"I-It's not like that, guys!" He whined, "We're just f-friends!"_

_His men roared with laughter._

_Dino just rolled his eyes and kneeled down so he was at he younger girl's level. He whispered his phone number into her ears before standing and exiting the garden, waving at her from over his shoulder before walking through the gates._

_Lux pulled her phone out of her pocket and punched in his number. She sent him a text._

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong>: Kami Sama

**To**: Pedophile-with-stalker-habits

Here's my number, you pedo. e u e

**From**: Dino

**To**: Baby Cow

What!? I'm not a pedophile! TTATT

* * *

><p>"Lux," Reborn tapped the girl with the tip of his shoe, "Wake up."<p>

The girl jolted awake and she sat up in defensive position.

When she realized that it was only Reborn, she relaxed. Lambo stirred a bit then slowly sat up as well. He blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the sudden burst of light. He then turned around and stuck his hand under the pillow. He fumbled for a bit before reaching his aneki's eyepatch and pulled it out. He stood behind her and dutifully tied her eyepatch over her blinded eye for her. Then he waddled over to her front, adjusted her eyepatch, and plopped right down, into her lap. She wrapped her arms around him, keeping him warm. Lambo smiled softly and let out a little yawn, a light blush dusted his cheeks. Waking up in the mornings were his favorite part of the day.

Reborn's eyes twinkled with some kind of emotion. He was giving the siblings a look that...a proud older brother would normally give his younger siblings.

He wasn't as heartless as many of the rumors claimed.

Although, he wouldn't deny them.

"Did you need something, Reborn-san?" Lux asked as she brushed through her brother's hair with a cow-patterned hair brush.

Reborn shook his head, "Reborn is fine. We aren't strangers anymore."

"Reborn-nii, then." Lux she tilted her head to the side, "Is that alright?"

He blinked once before sighing and nodding.

"Do as you wish."

He turned around and headed out the door. He paused just before he exited the room.

"Mama wanted you two down for breakfast. I also wanted to inform the two of you that Dino has arrived."

Lambo paused from his perch behind his sister. He dropped the hairbrush that he'd been holding.

The siblings glanced at each other for a moment before giving the hitman marching grins of excitement.

"Thank you, Reborn-nii, for telling us." Lux beamed.

While she calmly continued her morning routine, though, she _was _practically glowing, Lambo who couldn't contain his excitement shouted with glee.

"**YATTA**! ANIKI IS COMING!"

* * *

><p>"Hngg!" Tsuna yawned and stretched as he arrived to his home, "I'm so tired! Good thing school's over!"<p>

However, upon his arrival home, he was bombarded with a mass of black-suited men.

"Wh-what? Can you guys please let me through?" Tsuna asked.

"No." The man grunted.

"What? Why?"

"I'm only allowed to let members of the Sawada household through." The man answered, slightly annoyed.

"But I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

All of the men stood to attention, all eyes inspecting him closely.

"TH-THIS IS HIM?"

The men immediately separated to let Tsuna through.

When he entered his home, his mother called from the kitchen, "Tsu-kun! A friend of Reborn-kun's is staying with us for a few days, please be nice to him!"

Tsuna then ran to his room. He _knew_ it. Reborn was up to something again.

He stumbled through the door and looked around.

These men were in his room too?!

"Reborn-" he started, but was interrupted by a smooth voice.

"Yo! Vongola tenth!"

"E-**ehhhhh**?"

"I've travelled afar to come visit you." His chair slowly turned to face Tsuna, "I'm-"

"ANIKI!" Two childish voices squealed and two blobs blurred past Tsuna and dove into the lap of the blonde man before him. Lux's eyes were almost completely gone, her smile was so wide, and Lambo was actually clinging onto someone other than his sister. The foreign man laughed and patted the siblings' heads, "Oi, oi!"

The men in black scattered across the room chuckled lightly, "It's Bovino the Ninth and her otouto! Nice to see you two again!"

"Hello, Romario!" The girl chirped, "Hello to the others too! Missed me?"

Lambo rolled his eyes, "Of course they did, aneki!"

Then he grinned.

"But they probably missed me more."

"HEY!"

Laughter errupted in the room.

"Yes, yes, we did miss you, Young Master Bovino!"

"WHAT? What about meeeeee?!" The girl whined.

The blonde man grinned, "Of course we missed you too, Mini-Bovino." He gave the two siblings noogies and Tsuna smiled softly at the scene, seeing as this was the first time Tsuna'd ever seen the girl act her age. Tsuna didn't know who this strange man was, but if he made Lux and Lamno this happy, Tsuna would trust him.

"You two interrupted my cool introduction though, so no presents."

Screams of "N-NO! NOT THE NOOGIES! YOU EVIL, EVIL MAN." Turned into cries of "WHAAAT?!"

Tsuna snickered. It was about time someone gave the siblings a taste of their own medicine.

Didn't feel so nice being the ones being tormented, now did it?

"As I was saying," the blonde man smiled, "I am the Chiavarone family's tenth boss, Dino."

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked owlishly. The man was sudden releasing such a...powerful aura! It was the complete opposite from the playful one he'd had just moments ago.

"Your terrible," Dino frowned, "You lack the aura, there's no anticipation, the way you present yourself is horrible, you don't seem to have any ambition either, you're unlucky too."

Each comment coming from the man was like a stab to the heart to Tsuna.

"And your legs are short!" Reborn added unhelpfully.

"You sound like a girl." Lambo chirped.

"Also, you're a wimp." Lux nodded sagely.

"Basically, your disposition to be a boss is about...zero." Dino smiled apologetically.

Then men in black were dying of laughter.

Tsuna could hear Lambo quietly asking his sister if she'd released laughing gas by mistake.

Wait- Laughing gas-

Actually, he didn't want to know. If he'd asked, he was sure that he would get a headache.

Instead, he asked a much more logical question, "Reborn! What are these guys even here for?"

Tsuna did think that the blonde man was pretty cool before, but now...

Now he was just plain rude.

"They're Dino's subordinates." Reborn answered in his duh-you-idiot voice and shrugged, "And Dino's your senior apprentice."

"Don't let the things we said let you down, Tsuna," Dino grinned, "Before he taught you, he was teaching me, and I was just as bad as you."

"Actually, you were worse."

"Maa~ Reborn, don't be so mean!"

Tsuna gaped at Reborn.

"Wait. Seriously?!"

Just how old was Reborn?! Tsuna had even heard Lux call the child "Reborn_-nii!_"

"Yep! Thanks to him, I'm the boss of about 5,000 members." Dino informed the younger boy, "Truth be told, there are still many things I want to learn from him, but he insisted on coming to teach you so I had to let him go."

"Th-there seems to be a misunderstanding. I have no desire to be a mafia boss whatsoever."

Dino laughed, "Hah! It's true! You're just like how I used to be. Back then, I couldn't care less how the mafia ended up being. You're a trustworthy guy, Tsuna.

..But if you keep refusing..." He reached into an inner pocket in his jacket,

"HE'LL BITE YOU!" He thrusted his turtle in Tsuna's face.

"H-HIEEEE!"

"GYAHAHAHA!" Lambo cackled, "HE FELL FOR IT!"

The cow child ran around the room, high-fiving Dino's subordinates, "MY PLAN WORKED!"

Tsuna's mouth opened and closed numerously, he resembled a fish out of water. The boy looked over at Lux for some moral support but when he finally found her, hiding behind Dino's large throne -er, I mean uh, chair, he saw that she had a light blush dusting her cheeks and a hand covering her mouth. She was laughing at him too.

Little Traitor.

"This turtle is named Enzo!" Dino chirped, "Reborn gave him to me when I asked for Leon."

"Because Leon's mine." Reborn scoffed, "You're not compatible with him anyway."

* * *

><p>"By the way, Tsuna?" Dino grinned, "Do you have a family yet?"<p>

"Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, The Bovino Siblings, and a few candidates as well like Hibari Kyoya and Sasagawa Ryohei." Reborn answered.

Lux and Lambo exchanged glances, both of their cheeks stained with pink.

Did Reborn just?

Did he just?

Lambo's eyes watered. Finally, he was able to escape from the tight clutches of the Bovino. Reborn had _accepted_ him. Lambo was going to be a part of Baka-Tsuna-nii's famaglia! Lambo sniffed up the glob of snot hanging from his nose and ran around the room, still crying happily. When he finally stopped, he was looking up at Dino's men, a proud look on his face, despite the tears,

"Did you guys hear that?" He cried, "Reborn accepted me! Aneki won her bet! We're a part of the Vongola now!"

Dino's men, all very happy for the cow child, took turns congratulating the boy, giving him pats on the backs and high-fives.

"You did it, kiddo!"

But it seemed like Tsuna didn't share those feelings.

Tsuna wanted nothing to do with the mafia.

"Reborn! Those are just my friends and senpais!"

Reborn said nothing.

"O-Oi! Reborn!"

"You got a mafia boss and two heirs in your family, Tsuna! Nice job!" Dino complimented.

"WHAT?!"

"You didn't know? Lux is training to be a mafia boss as well, and as her brother, Lambo is also a potential heir. Bianchi and Hayato are the children of a fellow mafia don, and it's assumed that Bianchi would inherit the famaglia, but Hayato has been training to take over since he was young too, just in case."

Huh? Lux? As a mafia boss?

Tsuna was shocked. She didn't really seem like the type...

"Lux?!" Tsuna turned to the younger girl, giving her an accusing glare (though it was more of a pout), "YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

She shrugged, "You didn't ask."

Tsuna flailed his arms, "WHAT, SO NOW YOU ONLY TALK WHEN YOU'RE SPOKEN TO FIRST?! WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF PRINCESS?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Anyway, why did you even come to me, Reborn? You seemed to have been doing just fine with Dino."

"The Vongola are the center of our allied families," Dino explained, "That's why you get priorities above all others."

"The Vongola are that influential?"

"That's right!"

"Tsuna-nii is very lucky." Lux pouted, "I want to be trained by an arcobaleno too...though preferably Reborn-nii..."

Reborn took note of those words, a smirk on his face.

Perhaps he would call a certain someone to train Lux?

They _did_ owe him a favor.

"You can keep him!" Tsuna exclaimed at the same time Dino gave a confused "Wait...nii?"

Lux's cheeks reddened.

Tsuna, who'd been wandering about this too also had a few questions.

"Since when was Reborn -nii?! Shouldn't he be otouto?"

Lux gave him a look.

"No, -nii. How old did you think a Reborn-nii is? Two?"

Tsuna gave her a deadpan stare.

* * *

><p>"Ara, ara," Nana chided, "Looks like Dino-kun's made a mess."<p>

Lux giggled and began cleaning after him, having finished her meal. She then proceeded to feed Dino the rest of his meal.

"Dino's the type of person who can only function when his family is around. Otherwise, he's very clumsy." Reborn explained.

Tsuna gave the older man a judging stare.

Yeah, he'd completely changed his opinion of man since meeting him.

Dino laughed, "That's not it," he said, chewing thoughtfully, "It's just that I'm Italian and I'm used to using forks and knives."

"But I'm Italian." Lux said, pulling the chopsticks out of Dino's mouth.

"You're a quarter Japanese."

"Dino's just making excuses." Reborn teased.

"Am not!" He flailed, knocking over the bowl of rice in Lux's hand. It spilled in his lap.

"I'm not cleaning that." Lux announced, "My hand is going no where near your crotch. I don't know what's been there."

Dino and Tsuna both blushed at the implication.

Lux wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Reborn smirked.

Lambo facedesked.

"I'll go prepare a bath for you," Nana giggled and made her way upstairs, oblivious to the group interaction.

"Ah, thanks!"

* * *

><p>"KYAAAAA!"<p>

A loud, piercing scream filled the house.

Everyone was up on their feet in no time.

Lux held Dino's hand and tugged him to the bathroom, making sure he didn't trip on his feet.

No need to make Dino look any more lame to Tsuna.

When they arrived to the bathroom, there in the bathtub, was a gigantic turtle.

"Enzo?" Dino shouted, "When did you escape?!"

Dino rushed in, whip in his hand.

"Nobody interfere! What kind of mafia boss would I be if I couldn't restrain my own pet?"

But when he tried to control Enzo, his whip went the wrong direction and smacked Tsuna in the face.

Lambo facepalmed.

"Baka Aniki."

Lux nodded in agreement.

"Ne, Aneki, let's leave before we have to witness him embarrass himself even more."

Lambo hopped into his older sister's arms and she silently left the room.

She already knew what happened next anyway.

* * *

><p>"We're leaving!" Tsuna shouted as he and Lux left the house.<p>

Once they stepped outside though, they were greeted by Dino's many subordinates.

"Hey guys!" Lux chirped, "Good morning! Did any of you guys eat yet?"

A chorus of "Good mornings", "heys" , and "nos" were given as a reply.

She pulled out a large wad of money out of her pocket and handed it to one of the men, "Please buy everyone some donuts and coffee. Aniki will pay me back later."

He nodded and ran off somewhere.

Lux smiled approvingly. That was a new face.

She didn't know why, but there was this really satisfying feeling in her chest whenever she learned of a new member in Aniki's famaglia.

A few seconds later, an annoyed Dino showed up at the door.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't tell any of you to come pick me up."

"No one came to pick you up boss! I was just taking a stroll and somehow ended up here."

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"Me as well!"

"All of you walked here from the hotel in front of the train station?!"

Lux giggled. Maybe this was why she felt so satisfied whenever there was a new face.

She knew that Dino was safe and loved in these men's' hands.

"Dino sure is loved by his men." Tsuna commented, smiling softly at the scene.

"GOOD MORNING, JUUDAIME!" Hayato ran toward him, waving.

"GOKUDERA-KUN?!"

"Hayato-nii!"

"I woke up early so I was wandering around and ended up here!"

"Hey, Smoking Bomb brat!" Dino smirked, "S'our first time meeting, right?"

Hayato's eyes nearly popped our of their sockets.

"Bucking Horse Dino?"

"Yo!" A cheerful voice called, "Tsuna! Gokudera! Lux-chan! What are you guys still doing here? You'll be late!"

"Take-nii!" Lux grinned and pointed at Dino, "This is my aniki!'

Takeshi didn't even blink at the new name he'd been given, he merely waved to the new face. "Hey!"

Dino nodded back, "Yo."

"Let's hurry up, guys!" Takeshi began dragging the other three to school.

Lux pulled out her red disciplinary arm band and pinned it to her new uniform.

She was officially a part of the committee now that her wrist had been healed.

* * *

><p>"Oh? Dino-san did?"<p>

Lux beamed with pride as the teenagers discussed Dino's achievements.

"Yeah!" Hayato confirmed, "He rebuilt the financial structure that was ruined by the previous generations right after he inherited the famaglia. Now the Chiavarone are the third most influential family within the Vongola alliance."

"Either way, I don't like him." He continued.

Lux blinked up at him. She forgot about his disliking toward...

"Anyone older than me is my enemy." Hayato stated bluntly.

And suddenly Tsuna was kidnapped.

Lux was cackling in the inside.

She watched silently as the boys ran off to rescue Tsuna.

"I'll leave the police to you, imouto!" Takeshi chirped.

"You got it, Take-nii!" She waved from her spot.

"So...any specific reason why you blamed Tsuna's kidnapping on an actual yakuza group?"

"Wait. What."

She whipped her head around to see Dino and Tsuna, staring at Reborn in shock.

"Well, I i the rest is up to you guys. I have to go to school. If I'm late on my first day as a committee member, Kyoya'll kick my ass,"

Then she ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: HELL YES. DINO HAS ARRIVED.

Now, on a more serious note, I understand Lambo is really childish despite being a so-called genius, but he _is _a child.

I know that next to characters like Naruto's Itachi or Kakashi, Lambo's a bit ridiculous, but I have reason to believe that Lambo was a genius in the original story line as well.

No normal child at five years old, should be able to fluently speak both Italian, Japanese, somewhat Enlish and also be able to use multiple weapons.

Also...

Any thoughts on which arcobaleno should train Lux?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be _hot(ter than he already is)_.

* * *

><p><em>"So...any specific reason why you blamed Tsuna's kidnapping on an actual yakuza group?"<em>

_"Wait. What."_

_She whipped her head around to see Dino and Tsuna, staring at Reborn in shock._

_"Well, the rest is up to you guys. I have to go to school. If I'm late on my first day as a committee member, Kyoya'll kick my ass,"_

_Then she ran away._

* * *

><p>"Today is Parent Participation day," The teacher announced to the class, a small smile etched onto his face, "Now, I'm sure you're all very nervous, but just relax, and act like how you normally do. You can all make your mistakes, and I will make mine."<p>

Lux yawned. She wasn't really looking forward to Parent Participation Day, but as a Disciplinary officer, she couldn't skip. She had to set an example, apparently.

Her posture was rather lazy. Anyone would've been able to tell that she was uninterested in the class from a mile away. She was hunched over, her single eye half lidded. One of her hands were propped under her chin, supporting the weight of her head. She used the long nails of her other hand to tap a rythm on her wooden desk.

When the teach her shot her an annoyed glare, she gave him a lazy smile.

That teacher hated hearing extra noise whenever he was teaching.

But whatever. It's not like she cared.

After a few seconds of staring each other off, the teacher released a breath and shook his head.

He gave up. This girl was impossible.

He pointed to the board and continued to do his job.

"Now, for this one, I'll start by picking students who are weak at math." His eyes skimmed over the sea of faces before finally settling on the baseball junkie. "How about you, Yamamoto?"

The raven haired boy felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

Already?!

"Answer correctly so you'll clear yourself the stigma."

Well, he'd just have to take his chances.

"Hmm," Takeshi tilted his head, a soft smile on his face. He didn't understand the problem at all. He looked around the room nervously, knowing that if he answered incorrectly, the teacher would just make him answer a different problem.

Then, he caught a certain someone's eye. He sent her a hopeful look.

Lux smiled, amused, before raising up a small slip of paper with .5 written on it.

Takeshi grinned. He'd have to remember to share some of his lunch with her later.

"One half?"

"Yamamoto, are you just gue- Eh?" The teacher sputtered, blinking multiple times to make sure his eyes weren't lying to him. "That's right!"

The class roared with approval.

"GOOD JOB, TAKESHI!" A loud voice in the back boomed, "WE'RE HAVIN' FATTY TUNA TONIGHT!"

The boy blushed. It's not like he did any of the work anyway.

"Maa, Old man! So embarrassing!"

When the boy took his seat, the teacher caught a certain silver-haired boy scoff and mutter a quiet "pathetic." under his breath.

He'd seen the whole ordeal. "Couldn't even solve such an easy problem." He muttered, glaring in the direction of Lux. "Shoulda just let 'im fail."

The girl sent the bomber a wink, though it just looked like she was blinking, since, you know, the eyepatch.

Hayato really wasn't as discreet as he thought he was.

"Gokudera, please refrain from talking." The teacher reprimanded.

Of course, the teacher was ignored.

"Gokudera," he tried again, then when he remembered that the room was full of extras, he stiffened slightly. What would the parents think of him if he couldn't handle this single child? "Can't you at least sit normally for today?"

"Nope."

Whispers errupted from a group of mothers sitting near the younger Italian in the room.

"What an attitude."

"Hmph, must be a delinquent."

"Sure does seem like it."

Many looks of disapproval from the parents were aimed toward the silver haired boy.

Lux decided that it was a good time for her to act, just to set up a good impression toward both the D.C and herself.

She stood tall and proud, back perfectly straight. Looking at her now, everyone would forget that she was the lazy looking student from minutes ago.

She took confident strides toward the boy and paused in front of his desk, she shot him a disapproving look.

The observing parents took note of the girl's different uniform and red arm band.

"Gokudera Hayato," she addressed, frowning when he snickered at her unusual form of address. She'd been calling him Haya-nii pretty often lately. "Please behave for at least today, or I may have to act on the behalf of the Disciplinary Committee and punish you accordingly." She spoke with a clear, crisp voice.

He gave her a 'tsk.' and sat up properly, straightening out his uniform as well while he was at it.

The parents nodded, liking this one. She sounded smart, held herself well, and tamed the big bad delinquent boy. She was a bit young though. Maybe she was some kind of child genius?

"Thank you." She gave the bomber a practiced smile, "I hope I need not to speak with you again today." She then whispered a quiet, "Haya-nii, I'll double your stock of dynamite if you behave." And turned to the parents. She bowed lowly, "I apologize for my peer's behavior. He will not disrupt the learning environment of your children again." She promised before turning to the teacher and nodding her head, signifying that she was finished.

"Please continue, sensei."

She returned to her seat.

"Well then," the teacher cleared his throat, "Gokudera-kun, Can you please answer this question?"

The younger boy rolled his eyes before answering.

"Twenty-one point ninety-nine centimeters squared. Easy."

The teacher sighed before giving up on this child as well. He'd already embarassed himself in front of the parents twice already, and that was not okay. He scanned the room for someone to take his anger out on.

"Sawada," he snapped, "The answer to question four, please?"

Lux sighed.

This one was hopeless.

She couldn't help him.

"Geeze, Baka-Tsuna-nii, the answer is three. How did you not know?"

"Ah! Lambo!" Lux grinned happily, proud of her baby brother. She gave him a thumbs up and started to emit just as many sparkles as Kyoko normally did.

The students around her gave her the weirdest looks, all thinking something along the lines of;

Who are you and what have you done to Lux?

Lux never sparkled. Ever.

The teacher blinked, "My, my, you sure are one smart little boy. Are you Tsuna's little brother?"

Instantly, whispers broke out.

Tsuna was no-good...was it possible for him to have such a smart brother?

Lambo giggled, "Of course not! I'm his mother's ward."

The whispered ceased immediately.

Of course this kid wasn't related to Tsuna, they all thought.

"So you came here with Tsuna's mother?" A random student asked curiously.

"Yep! I wanted to see how my aneki acted at school. She's so cool, don't you think?"

The teenagers looked around.

Were there any kids besides Gokudera who was that smart? Any relative of this little genius, had to be pretty darn intellegent, right?

"Who is your sister, little one?" The teacher asked.

"Ah!" Lambo snapped his fingers and sent the teacher a charming smile.

"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Bovino Lambo!"

The teenagers blinked down at the toddler, recognizing the surname. All eyes moved to the girl with the eyepatch.

Lux beamed.

_'That's right, bitches. Be jealous. My brother is adorable and smart. Perfection runs in the family.'_

Alright, so Lux was a bit of a narcissist, but that totally explained where future Lambo got his personality.

She spoiled him way too much.

She waved the child over. He waddled to her and climbed onto her lap.

"By the way...who took you here? I'm pretty sure Mama didn't because she or Reborn would've texted me..."

"Ahh, about that..."

"I brought him here," a silky voice interrupted. Now all eyes were focused on her.

The beautiful foreign woman waved at the class.

"I'm here for my dear otouto, Hayato."

The said boy paled significantly before he leaned over and covered his face with his hands.

The class assumed that he was embarassed, but he was actually just feeling...sick.

Bianchi leaned over his desk and inspected him closely, worried.

"Hayato...?" He looked up and met her eyes.

Then...

He fell out of his seat and fainted.

The teacher rushed to his aid and Bianchi jumped, startled. She quickly snapped out of it and grabbed a hold of her brother's hand.

"You'll be alright, Hayato, I promise."

The teacher was red in partial embarrassment. A lot of it was actually anger. What a terrible day to have the teachers visit! Everything was going horribly wrong.

"Due to an emergency situation, class will be suspended for now. Please use this time to study." The teacher announced before dragging the silver-haired boy out.

A worried I-pin, Nana Sawada, and Bianchi followed after.

Immediately after the door closed, the class errupted.

Lux sighed and stood, she walked to the teacher's podium and stood before the class, silently watching for a few seconds before suddenly slamming her hand down on the podium.

The chatter stopped.

"I believe sensei told you all to use this as an opportunity to study? This does not look like studying to me."

The students sighed. They slowly began to reach for the textbooks, wanting to delay having to study for as long as possible.

You'd expect the children to behave better considering their parents were here, but no, they were worse. She supposed they thought that since the parents were here, she wouldn't react as violently as she normally would. How cute. Lux clicked her tongue in annoyance and was about to lecture the entire class when a quiet voice stopped her. "Ah, there is no need for this, young prefect. I am the emergency substitute teacher, Reboyama."

The parents exchanged dubious glances.

Was this some mind of joke? That was a child!

But it couldn't have been a joke because Reborn was releasing such a professional aura.

Lux furrowed her eyebrows before nodding slowly. She returned to her desk where her baby brother was waiting for her.

"To the parents and guardians, nice to meet you." Reborn bowed.

The parents shuffled nervously for a few moments before bowing back.

A chorus of "Nice to meet you too's" and etc. followed after.

Reborn smirked.

"Well, now. Let's continue our mathematics lesson. Who can answer this?" Reborn asked and pointed at the board. "Whoever can answer this will receive a very...interesting job offer."

Lux's eyes widened, remembering this scene from the anime. She grabbed Lambo and ran out the door as fast as she could.

She was not about to get roped up into that.

Don't think she missed that mischievous gleam in the man-child's eyes.

She knew he was about to do something unexpected.

When she arrived to the reception room, Kyoya was on his way out, having heard explosions. He glared at her and crossed his arms. He knew that she knew what was happening.

"The explosions are Reborn-nii's doing. Please ignore them as he has already covered the repair costs."

The head prefect let out huff of air from his nose, before turning around and plopping right back into his throne- er, chair. As long as the baby paid to have all damages fixed, he did not care. Much,

Lux followed the older boy into the room and collapsed on the couch. Lambo curled up in her arms, having fallen asleep somehow during the chaos.

She closed her eyes.

"Oi. Get off my couch."

"Shut up, Kyoya."

A tonfa was thrown at her head but she made no move to dodge.

She fell asleep with a throbbing head.

* * *

><p>Lux stared at the young child sitting before her. He stared back. Lambo, who was sitting on the table between the two older children, had his eyes darting between the two of them, waiting for either party to make a move.<p>

None of the children knew how it happened.

But there was a staring contest going on.

When the door slammed open and the younger participant of the staring contest blinked, Lux grinned. Then she began blinking rapidly, her eyes tearing up. Lambo was doing a little victory dance.

Of course his aneki won. She always wins.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted for the toddler, "I saw this really weird person today and- HIEEE! Are those your winter subordinates?"

"Actually," Reborn smirked, "They're in larvae form so they can't gather information."

"Then put them away!"

"Forget about that, there's a guest here."

Tsuna turned to see a young boy smiling at him.

"Welcome back, Tsuna-nii!"

The older boy froze in shock.

He's been doing that a lot lately. You'd expect him to be used to the unexpectedness by now.

Guess not.

Lux squealed from her spot before running over and glomping the young boy.

Lambo pouted.

"You're so cute. I think I'm going to keep you."

"HAH?! ANEKI! I'M CUTER, RIGHT?"

"Ehh, I dunno. Fuuta-chan's preeettyyy cute."

"NO! I MEAN YEAH, HE'S CUTE- WAIT. NO! I- ANEKI YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE AREN'T YOU? YOU'RE LAUGHING!"

"Doing what, my kawaii little brother?"

"YOU! YOU! AHH! YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!"

"Fuuta-chan, do you think I'm mean?"

"No, aneki, I think you're very nice."

"NO! YOU CAN'T CALL HER ANEKI! ONLY I CAN CALL HER ANEKI!"

"Ehhhh, but I like it when Fuuta-chan calls me aneki."

"WHAT?! YOU LIKE IT MORE WHEN I DO, RIGHT?"

"Nah."

"ANEEEEEKIIIIIIIIII WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY."

Tsuna and Reborn ignored the side conversation going on and continued their own.

"I saw this boy during P.E. earlier. He was like making things float but then he ran off when these men started chasing him."

Having heard his cue, the boy spoke, "Oh, those were mafia!"

"OI! YOU! WE'RE NOT DONE HERE, YOU ANEKI STEALER-"

"Lambo, shush. It's time to be serious."

"Kay."

"MAFIA?! You were being chased by the mafia? What's going on?"

The young boy exchanged glances with Lux, who was still highly amused by Lambo's jealousy, Reborn, who was also pretty entertained, and a sour Lambo. At their nods, he turned back to Tsuna.

"Please, Tsuna-nii, Vongola Tenth! Protect me from the mafia!"

"What?! I don't know how to deal with the mafia!"

"I know! You're last place in both over all combat ability and intelligence out of eight hundred sixty-seven mafia bosses. That's why I also got Bovino Ninth's help, to even it out. Aneki-" "OI! SHE'S MY ANEKI!" "-is only ranked eight hundred fourty-fifth out of the eight hundred sixty-seven in combat, which is to be expected since she's still young, but she's ranked three hundred fourty-seventh in intelligence which is pretty impressive."

The boy grinned once he reached the page he was looking for, "But anyway, you see, Tsuna-nii is ranked first for his inability to turn down requests."

At Tsuna's confused nudge, Reborn answered his silent question.

"He is an informant named Fuuta. He can make incredibly accurate rankings. That being said, information is very important in the mafia. It's said that if you could get your hands on his book, the entire world would be in your grasp."

Tsuna turned to Fuuta, "So is this why those men were after you?"

"Yes, for this book...so please save me, Tsuna-nii!"

"What! You think I'm bad at turning down requests but that's not true-"

"That's not it! Out of all the mafia bosses, you're also the least ambitious so I don't have to worry about you taking advantage of me!"

"Why don't you help him?" Reborn asked, "You can't just leave a cute little animal out in the Savannah for all those carnivores, can you?"

"Well...when you put it that way..f-fine..."

The three children in the room shouted with glee.

"YAY!" "YAY!" "YAY!"

* * *

><p>"They've already caught up..." Lambo shouted from his perch on the windowsill.<p>

"Tsuna-nii! Now what?"

Tsuna shook his head at the younger boy, "Don't ask me!" He turned to the toddler with the fedora, "Reborn, now what?"

Reborn smirked, "Dunno. This has nothing to do with me."

"E-ehh?" Tsuna panicked, "Let's just tell my mom to tell them to go away!"

Lux smacked him, "That's dangerous! Your mom is mama! Those men are mafia!"

"Geeze, Baka-Tsuna-nii. Think!" Lambo's nose was scrunched up, he looked disgusted.

He couldn't believe Tsuna would even suggest that. Lambo knew that his own late mother was mafia, the Donna even, and he wouldn't even had asked her deal with a whole mob of mafia men alone if she were alive.

Fuuta nodded in agreement with the other two, "The Todd family are ranked seventh for bloodlust out of all the mafia families!"

"WHAT?!" Tsuna was horrified. To think that he'd nearly sent his mom out there!

"Hmm," Fuuta continued, "It's the first time I've seen him, but it looks like Paulo there is ranked fifty-fifth of eighty-six thousand in terms of strength.

"In any case," Lux interrupted, "I think you guys should leave now when there aren't that many of them. Lambo and I will distract them to the best of our abilities."

Tsuna locked eyes with Lux, determined to help his new friend...if you could even call him that.

Lux smiled and stood, picking her kusarigama from the floor. Lambo pulled out a sniper rifle from his pocket-

Tsuna still had no idea how the child did that. It was as if all of Lambo's pockets were actually portals to another dimension where all his weapons were stored or something.

Wait a minute.

Tsuna shook his head. This was no time to be thinking about Lambo's pockets!

* * *

><p>Lux's dark hair whipped around wildly in the wind created by the rapid speed of her chains. Her brother was already shooting a barrage of bullets at the men before her from his position on the roof of the Sawada house.<p>

Lux had ordered him to kill from afar, she didn't want him caught up in a mess of flailing chains and flying blades.

The girl looked over her shoulder, seeing Reborn, Fuuta, and Tsuna running away from the area with three larger guys chasing after them.

She would not let any of the other men pass.

"Saa~" She giggled, "Let's play the quiet game! I'll fucking tear your throats open and you all aren't allowed to make a single peep!" Her eyes narrowed before she spoke with a low voice, "It'll only hurt more if you do..."

She suddenly jerked her arm back and the chains of her kusarigama flew backward. With a flick of her wrist, the chains changed their course and hit the side of a man's throat. The rest of the chain wrapped around his neck.

"One!" She pulled on the chain and the sickening sound of his bones cracking met the ears of the remaining men. She tugged harder and the man's head came flying off, freeing her chains. She whipped around and aimed one of the cow-horn shaped blades at a man running at her from behind. She'd hit him right in the middle of the forehead.

She yanked at the chain and her blade came flying right back at her. She caught the blade and watched silently as the body hit the ground.

"Does anyone else want to play?" She wanderd allowed.

Three men lunged at her from the side.

Three shots were heard. Three bodies fell to the ground.

"No, no, that won't do~" Lux shook her head, "This used to be Angelo's job, actually, but Lambo is making sure nobody cheats. A fragile girl like me can only take you old men one at a time, you know."

Lux looped the chains of her kusarigama around the wrists of a man aiming his gun at Lambo.

"Hey, hey. You're supposed to be playing with me, not him!" She pulled as hard as she could, and off with his hands! He screamed.

"Shush! You're too loud!" Lux whipped her chains at the man, slapping him with his own hands, "We're playing the quiet game, remember? Are you even trying to win?"

A bullet coming from the direction of the Sawada house hit the man right in the throat.

"There we go! That's so much better!"

The men of the Todd famaglia, realizing that fighting these children would mean an inevitable death, began to retreat.

Lambo jumped from the roof, landing before the men. His sister stood on the other side of them, hands on her hips.

From the view of any other, the scene would've been ridiculous.

These grown ass men were trapped by two little kids.

But these two little kids weren't just any little kids, you see.

The both raised identical purple pistols, aiming them at their own heads.

The men of the Todd famaglia were confused.

What was going on?!

**POP!**

Pink smoke filled the streets and two young adults now stood where the children once were.

The woman's eyes narrowed at the crest on the men's' jackets.

"Saa...Todd famaglia, huh?" She wandered, recalling the event.

The man frowned. "Yare, yare," he spread his arms out, green lightning with flashes of red dancing on his fingertips, "You guys are tryin' to kidnap, Fuuta, aren't 'cha?"

The woman crossed her arms, white lightning gathering in her hands.

"We can't let you do that..." The two said simultaneously.

The white lightning slowly began to spread from the woman's hands and began to take shape. They were forming...chains?

"Normally, I would create a kusarigama with this but..." She shrugged and made the chains longer and longer until they wrapped around the entirety of the remaining Todd famaglia men, severely burning the ones that the chains directly touched.

"It's bad to ignore your opponents, you know," The teenage boy reminded the group of men.

"THUNDER SET!" Lightning flashed in the sky before tweeting with the horns that sat on the teenager's head. "ELECTRICOOOO CORNAATAA!" He charged forward and zapped all of the lightning he'd charged into the mass of men.

When the Bovino siblings were satisfied with the mass of burning, dying (or dead), crying men, the lightning began to disintegrate.

The siblings gave each other a high-five.

**POP!**

Pink smoke filled the area once more and the current versions of the Bovimo siblings emerged.

Lambo poked one of the men with a stick, smirking evilly when he saw the stick sizzle.

"I think future us did a pretty good job."

"Of course they did, the only ones who can beat us ar_e_ us, after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>: The Bovino Famaglia (7YL)

Three years. It'd been three years since she'd inherited the Bovino Famaglia and she still didn't feel any different. She'd never felt like a boss.

She'd always felt distant from the famaglia. Like she didn't belong.

That didn't mean she didn't care for the Bovino, of course she did.

She was their boss, after all. And this was the famaglia that she was born and raised in.

She just didn't feel as...comfortable in the Bovino estate as she did in the Vongola or Foundation.

When she was at the Vongola estate or the Foundation, she felt welcomed. She felt like she belonged.

When she commanded her Lightning officers alongside of her brother, she felt like a boss.

Like a leader.

Lux sighed and used her right index finger to trace over the two rings on her middle and index fingers of her left hand. Kyoya refused to let her wear anything on her actual ring finger.

He said that he would only ever allow his ring on that finger. Whatever that meant.

The Vongola Lightning ring rested on her middle finger.

The Bovino Sky ring rested on her pointer finger.

She smiled softly. She cherished them both.

And because she cherished them both, she lifted the abandoned pen from the corner of her desk and signed the contract sitting before her.

It was official.

The Bovino had officially become a branch of the Vongola famaglia.

Lux couldn't help it. She screamed in excitement.

Angelo came running into the woman's office, storm flames coating his Bovino Storm ring.

"Who's hurtin' ya, princess? I'll kill 'em!"

"Silly boy," Malvolia strutted in, her Bovino Mist ring gleaming in the light, "That was a scream of happiness."

Over the years, Malvolia and Lux maintained a neutral relationship. They no longer hated each other like they did as children.

Lambo yawned and sat up, he had been taking a nap on his sister's couch when he was rudely woken up by a glass breaking scream. He stretched and his two Lightning Guardian rings sparkled.

Fuuta, Lux's sun guardian, along with her rain and cloud guardians wandered in, having heard the scream of excitement.

"Oi," Kurokawa Hana frowned and crossed her arms, "I'd just finished all my paperwork and was about to take a nap when someone decided to scream like a monkey."

Her cloud ring rested on the ring finger of her right hand.

"Now, now," Mochida Kensuke frowned from beside the cloud guardian, "I think you should let Lux-chan explain why she's so excited first before you call her a monkey."

Hana glared at the rain guardian.

"I said she screamed like a monkey, I didn't call her a monkey. Dumbass."

Lux, who was grinning ear to ear raised the paper on her desk for everyone to see. Hana and Kensuke ceased their bickering.

Her guardians gathered around her, eyes scanning the paper. Now every one of them were just as excited as their boss.

"We're combining with the Vongola, guys!" Lux flailed her arms happily, "We get our own building, too! It'll be inbetween the Varia and the Vongola buildings. I won't have to spend so many nights away from Kyoya anymore and this makes it easier for me to train the members of the Foundation and AHH GUYS, I AM SO EXCITED!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: OKAY YEAH, I CAN EXPLAIN!

If you've read the manga, you know that TYL!Yamamoto told Tsuna that Mochida worked for the Vongola family. He just never said how.

Well, in my KHRniverse, he became Lux's rain guardian (how exactly, I'll explain later on.) and the Bovino combined with the Vongola.

Yes. The huge Vongola expanded. And now, just like the Varia, CEDEF, and Foundation, the Bovino are a branch of the Vongola too.

How there are two lightning rings will be explained during the Varia arc lol.

Also, it's not just Hana who got involved with the Vongola. Kyoko and Haru scored some jobs at the Vongola estate as well.

I promise, I'll explain later.

Anyway, I must request two things from you guys, my dear Readers.

I need a cover picture C: So if anyone's willing to draw Lux, that'd be awesome. Just saying.

I also need help thinking of a new summary for this story. Any suggestions?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be hot(ter than he already is).

* * *

><p><em>Pink smoke filled the area once more and the current versions of the Bovimo siblings emerged.<br>_

_Lambo poked one of the men with a stick, smirking evilly when he saw the stick sizzle._

_"I think future us did a pretty good job."_

_"Of course they did, the only ones who can beat us are us, after all."_

* * *

><p>"HEY! HEY! Sawada-chan!" The red head flailed his arms rapidly, "We're in the same class, so it's gotta be fate! Let's work hard together!"<p>

Lux frowned, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

Naito Longchamp.

She couldn't believe that she was nearly engaged to this idiot! Fuck the manga, the kid was even weirder in person! And so were the rest of his famaglia!

The fact that this child was a fellow mafia heir was unfathomable to Lux. She refused.

She refused to be grouped with the likes of him.

...Alright, so maybe she was just a _little_ salty about earlier but...

You would be too if you were in her shoes!

Lux began to recall the events of just a few moments ago and started to leak a dangerous aura.

How dare he? How could he just- UGH! Lux wanted to hurl.

**Naito**. **Longchamp**. **Called**. **Her**. **Ugly**.

Now, Lux wasn't normally one to care about her looks. Even _she_ didn't think that she was very pretty, not with the faded scars marring her face, her insanely chapped lips, and the eyepatch covering her eye. But she thought she was decent looking.

And honestly, no girl wanted to be called ugly.

Lux was just going to ignore the boy and continue on with her day, but then that...that Naito Longchamp boy pulled out a picture of his gorilla of a girlfriend and shoved it in her face, telling her to strive to look more like her -_it. _Look more like_ it. _

When Lux realized that Naito Longchamp was not joking and was indeed very genuine with his infatuation with the girl -thing. _Thing_ in the photo, she wanted to scream.

How dare he call the almighty Bovino Lux ugly when his girlfriend...

Lux wasn't even sure that his girlfriend was of the female gender...or human species!

Lux glared at the red head as he conversed with Tsuna, coming up with hundreds of different ways to assassinate him in her head.

Neither the Bovino nor the Vongola would care very much if, I dunno, the entirety of the Tomasa famaglia disappeared, right?

Passing students were beginning to notice Lux's unrestrained killer's intent and even Tsuna was giving her some not-so-subtle glances as he continued his conversation with Longchamp.

"GOOD MORNING, TENTH!" A loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

Lux physically brightened with the arrival of the silver haired bomber and baseball junkie. She was practically skipping toward them.

She knew that Hayato hated Longchamp just as much as she did. She would have him help her assassinate the Tomaso heir, yes. Lux gave him a very, very evil grin as plans began to formulate in her mind.

Hayato gave her a thoroughly creeped out stare before shrugging and continuing to approach Tsuna, Lux clinging onto his arm. Takeshi grinned happily, walking alongside the two.

"Looks like we're in the same class again for year two, Tenth!" Hayato smiled, "Although, it is a bit of a shame that the baseball idiot is in our class too."

"Hey, hey! Don't be mean!"

"Haya-nii! I'm in your class this year too!"

Longchamp stared at Lux, recognition showing in his eyes, now that he'd seen her with the rest of the main core of Tsuna's family.

He squinted. Wait.

WAIT. Wasn't this the girl Mangusta had told him about? The prodigious Bovino heir who somehow became apart of the Vongola family alongside of her brother?

Well, shit.

He called a fellow soon-to-be mafia boss ugly.

Well, maybe if he acted like the whole thing never happened, she'd forget about it too.

"Great! So it looks like the rest of your family members are here!" He chirped, a little too happily.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayato demanded as Lux shot daggers at him with her eyes.

Longchamp wanted to wail. She still remembered!

"I'm the eighth generation leader of the Tomaso Famaglia, Naito Longchamp." He introduced himself, "Nice to meetcha."

Hayato scowled and Takeshi laughed, thinking that Longchamp was just another player in their mafia game.

"What are you doing here?" The bomber demanded and pulled out a few sticks of dynamite.

"Ahh!" Naito flailed his arms out in front of him, "I'm just attending school here, I'm a local! Don't you think that's such a coincidence?" He let out a few nervous chuckles.

"We're all mafia here, so let's all get along, okay?"

That last comment was directed specifically toward a certain Bovino and maybe the silver-haired teen as well.

Longchamp honestly did not want to die. He knew he would lose a fight against those two.

"I said I'm not like you!" Tsuna chastised.

"Yeah!" Hayato agreed, "Don't compare the Tenth with scum like you!"

"That's not what I meant!"

Hayato turned to Tsuna, about to reassure him when-

"That's our line!" An older man shouted, "Our Naito Longchamp is clearly superior to your Vongola boss or whatever!"

"Haha!" Takeshi laughed, "I'm still a bit lost but it looks like this year will be interesting!"

* * *

><p>"Please take your seats, everyone." Reborn stood ontop of the teacher's podium, he crossed his arms and smirked, "Your teacher is absent today, so I'll be filling in. I am the substitute teacher, Reboyama."<p>

Lux sighed tiredly as the class began to chatter.

"It may be a bit early to choose, but how about we decide on our class representative today?" Reborn continued.

The students exchanged confused glances when an older man stood, hand raised.

"I nominate Naito Longchamp-kun! I think he'd make a great president!"

"Oh, Mangusta!" Longchamp grinned, "You really think so? Well, I'm not against it. I might just be the president! Should I take it?"

"Hold it," Gokudera grumbled, "I nominate Sawada-san." He announced.

The students of class 2-A stared at the Italian incredulously.

Really? Was he being serious?

"Then let's have the two nominees compete for the position."

Lux groaned and face desked.

Ten minutes into the school year and she already hated it.

Suddenly, as if she'd remembered to do something really important, she stood from her seat, grabbed her disciplinary committee armband, and left the room.

She did feel a bit guilty for using the Disciplinary Committee as an excuse to leave class, but, she would not get caught up in that madness.

* * *

><p>Members of the disciplinary committee bowed lowly, whispering a quiet "Bovino-sama" under their breaths as she made her rounds. Lux sighed, used to the treatment. All of the disciplinary committee acted like this toward Kyoya, Kusakabe, and herself. No matter how many times she told them to stop doing so, they wouldn't.<p>

They were to treat the main core of the disciplinary committee with the utmost respect.

Lux walked down the hallways, picking up pieces of trash here, scolding students there. It was the first day and kids were already hiding in the bathrooms and skipping classes. The bell rang, signifying the end of the hour, and Lux switched shifts with Kusakabe who was waiting for her at the end of the corridor. He smiled politely and handed her a stack of papers. She gave him a depressed sigh. The stack was larger than normal, and she was sure that there was more waiting for her in the reception room.

She took the stack of papers out of his hands and nodded, he took off and continued to survey the halls, just in case there were misbehaving students. Lux slammed the door to the reception room open, the two guards standing on each side of the door jumped in surprise. Recognizing the girl as one of their superiors, they bowed, then closed the doors.

Kyoya glared at her from his seat.

She ignored him and made her way to the couch. She sat, threw the pile of papers on the coffee table, picked up the abandoned pen, and began to do her work.

She organized the papers in order of importance, wrote little TL;DR's for him so he wouldn't have to spend all day reading bullshit, and filled out the paperwork for him, so the only thing he needed to do was sign and stamp.

It was like this every day.

She would stomp into his office, sit down, and work in silence. The silence was never really awkward, though, and sometimes, if Kyoya was in a good mood, they would talk.

Most people thought that Kyoya never did anything when he sat in his reception room all day, but that was not the case. He actually did his homework and had a private teacher come in every morning to help him with what he didn't understand and give him some work to do. He was also taking University level lessons, so he actually just chose whichever grade he wanted to be in since it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He was very intelligent and the only reason why he was still in middle school was because he felt like it...and because his mother practically demanded he be around more children his age.

Kyoya looked up from his paper when he noticed from the corner of his eyes that the girl's head was bobbing up and down, her eyes struggling to remain open. He frowned and poured a cup of tea. He stood from his seat and silently made his was toward her, tea in hand. The two members of the disciplinary committee guarding the door watched their leader, slightly alarmed. Lux wasn't a bad person and she was rather kind when she felt like it. They liked her. And it looked like their leader was going to punish her for sleeping on the job.

But that was not what had happened.

A large hand met a slender shoulder. Lux's eyes snapped open, she gasped and her eyes were as wide as saucers, Kyoya was _very_ close to her and she could feel his breaths on her face. She blushed. The older boy, oblivious to poor Lux's feelings, set the cup of tea down on the coffee table in front of her before returning to his seat.

"Drink that and stay awake. You will go home immediately after school today and will get rest."

The two guards blinked. Was this a dream?

Was their leader actually being nice?

"But what about-"

"I will have Kusakabe take over your after-school duties for today."

"But-"

"I am absolute. Do not make me repeat myself."

Lux's eyes were crinkled into little crescent moons. She couldn't help but smile as she downed the tea. It was rare for Kyoya to perform any act of kindness.

"Thank you, Kyoya."

"Hn."

She would never understand him, but she supposed that it was okay.

She liked mysteries.

* * *

><p>The following day, a few members of the disciplinary committee had found a few students behind the building inhaling illegal substances. They notified their head immediately and he took action. Of course, since she was already with him, Lux was expected to come along too.<p>

Lux and Kyoya arrived at the scene not too long after being notified. A few of the disciplinary officers who remained were lecturing the druggies, but to no avail.

After a few minutes of watching, Kyoya decided that they'd have to resort to violence.

Lux pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a headache coming.

The disciplinary officers dispersed, knowing that whenever Kyoya was in these moods, it would've been best to give him space. She stood awkwardly, watching as bodies hit the ground, one after the other.

If she left, he would've gotten mad at her, but what was the point of her staying?

When he finished, he grabbed one of the druggies by the collar of their shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her.

She realized that she was expected to be doing the same.

She grabbed the remaining two by the collars of their shirts as well, and together, she and Kyoya continued their romantic walk on the beach with three bloody and unconscious bodies in tow.

Just kidding.

They were actually just dragging them across campus to the infirmary.

On their way to the infirmary, they were greeted with an interesting sight.

Mangusta with a gun.

Ryohei and Shamal both naked.

Tsuna and Longchamp caught in the middle of it all.

"Ah! Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna exclaimed, "And Lux!"

He eyed the unconscious bodies and backed up a bit.

"Hibari senpai is a third year now, right?" He wandered allowed, trying to remember if Kyoya still even belonged in middle school.

"I choose whatever year I feel like being in." The prefect smirked and dropped the boy.

Seeing as it was okay, Lux did the same to hers.

They were kind of heavy. Thank god she didn't have to drag them around anymore.

"I heard you wanted to join the disciplinary committee."

Lux's eyes widened slightly. Since when?

"Who told you that?!" Tsuna squealed, shaking his head.

Lux nodded slowly in understanding.

It was probably one of Reborn's schemes.

"I heard it from him." Kyoya pointed at the toddler, confirming her suspicions.

"Oh good, good! Let's join 'em, Sawada-chan!" Longchamp swung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, waving at Kyoya with his other hand, "I'm the leader of the Tomaso family, Naito Longchamp!"

Lux frowned. Who the hell just went around telling everybody that they were a crime lord?

Seriously, what the fuck? Was he an idiot?

"What are you saying?" Tsuna shoved the other boy away, "I don't want to work with him!"

Kyoya was about to reply when a bullet came flying into his direction. He blocked it with his tonfa at the same time Lux took a defensive position.

That bullet was dangerously close to her face and she was going to murder the dumbass who shot it. Even Lambo knew how to shoot at one specific target without harming the others around them.

"What is this?" Kyoya grinned carnivorously, "If you wanted to fight, you should've just said so."

A bullet flew toward Longchamp and hit him right in the forehead. The red head's clothes burned off and her curled up into a fetal position, tears springing out of his eyes.

"My past has been complete darkness, my future will be complete darkness.."

Lux shook her head.

That wouldn't work. Not on Kyoya.

"Hey this crying is quite nice. Makes me want to bite you dead."

Lux looked up at Mangusta and smirked.

He flipped her off from his position on the roof of the building.

How sad. A fourty year old man was picking a fight with a middle schooler.

Mangusta fired again and the desolation bullet hit Tsuna.

Lux raised an eyebrow. Was this man stupid?

That wouldn't work!

"There's nothing less amusing than beating those with no will to live down." Hibari frowned and turned away.

Then he turned back around and smirked.

"Or maybe not."

* * *

><p>"Meet me at this address at 6PM. I have candy." Lux read aloud, a small slip of paper trapped in between two of her fingers.<p>

She glanced at her younger brother who'd been sitting on her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at him. "Haru?"

"Yep." The younger child replied in English, popping the P at the end.

Tsuna blinked, confused.

Lambo had come to their school that day as soon as classes ended, the slip of paper held in his hands. He claimed that he wanted his sister to look over it since it had been handed to him by a suspicious person.

Tsuna had to admit, he was impressed. Not every five year old would be smart enough to check with an adult before acting.

...But then again, Lambo was a so-called genius, so this wasn't anything noteworthy.

He turned his head to the black haired girl walking alongside of him.

She'd been pretty silent these past couple of seconds.

"That girl..." Lux sighed, "She needs to stay away. Can't she take a hint? That she's unwanted?"

"Aneki, what exactly do you have against her?"

Hearing Lambo's question, Tsuna, too, perked up with attention. He'd been wandering the same thing. Now, Tsuna didn't exactly like the brunette, he also found her annoying, but he wasn't really against her entire existence either.

Lux frowned. How was she supposed to explain that she'd read about all of their lives during her own past life and that she thought Haru was useless? That she'd only caused trouble? And that she thought the girl's terrible habit of jumping to conclusions was pretty infuriating? That she thought the girl's ignorance was annoying?

Besides, Lux didn't mix well with Haru's type of people anyway. She could barely tolerate being near Kyoko.

Lux shuddered. The moe-flowery-dolly-damsel-in-distress types.

Girls in general, actually. Most mafia women excluded. They were bad ass.

When she'd realized that she had taken too long thinking, the trio had already made it part. The Sawada gates. She smiled bitterly at the ground upon stepping on the 'welcome' mat just outside the door. Lux rested a hand on the doorknob.

"Must I always have a reason for acting the way I do?"

She twisted the doorknob and gently pushed it open.

A three-person chorus of "Tadaima" echoed throughout the building and the door shut closed.

* * *

><p>Lux tugged lightly at the sleeves of her black kimono, wishing they were longer. She'd gotten used to her rather large uniform sleeves (since she was, in fact, younger than all the Nami-chuu students, even the smallest size was a little large on her). She was walking next to her boss, the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, and they were collecting money from the festival for their 'activity funds'.<p>

...the money actually went to the Namimori Hospital for all the trouble the D.C. caused with beating people up and all.

As she and Kyoya parted ways, he going to all the stands to the right of the street and she to all the stands on the left, she heard a certain someone's "hieee". She snickered. Poor child, his Choco-Banana booth was located to the right of the street.

"Ne, ne," She approached an older man running a gelato booth, "I know it's a bit expensive but this year's placement fee is 50,000 yen." She paused, noticing his eyes widening slightly, "I'm sorry, but may I please have that money now? If not..." She jerked her head to the right, not so subtly notifying the man that she'd have to order a few of Kyoya's subordinates to destroy the man's booth.

The man nodded shakily and reached under the counter of the booth, pulling out a small box. He dug inside for the appropriate amount of bills and handed them to her. She smiled politely and placed the wad of cash into the briefcase one of the nameless D.C. members were holding.

"Thank you for cooperating. I wish you much luck on your business toda-"

"I WILL PAY! I WILL PAY!" A voice called out. The man whom the voice belonged to was in tears, his stand broken down to shambles.

Lux frowned and approached the two boys destroying the man's stall.

"Ne, I think that's enough."

The two froze.

"He agreed to pay, didn't he? I want you two to take the money, help this man collect whatever merchandise that you didn't destroy and he didn't sell, and apologize."

"But-"

"No."

"Bovino-sa-"

"Shush and do as I say." Lux pointed to the leader of the Disciplinary Committee who was glaring icily toward their direction, "He's watching. How do you think he'll react if he finds you two were arguing with me?"

"Y-yes, Bovino-sa-"

"Right. So," Lux knelt to the level of the man and smiled gently, "Thank you for cooperating with us, though a bit late. I couldn't save your business, but I wish you a wonderful rest of the da-"

"HEY! THIEF!"

Lux's brow twitched in irritation. Why can't a single one of her days just run smoothly for once?

She turned around to see Tsuna running after a young boy holding a box of what she assumed was full of money.

She stood and waved at the rest of the committee members, "Settle the rest yourselves!"

She began to chase after the thief. Tsuna was one of her nii-san, idiot or not, and she wouldn't let something like this slide.

When she arrived to the scene, Kyoya was already there.

"-great catch with the group of robbers we were after." He smirked, "You've saved me all the trouble of collecting money from different people. The Disciplinary Committee will take all the money that you've stolen."

"Heh," the light haired teen grinned, "Another guy who pisses me off." He looked around and waved his many friends over, "They're just two junior high kids so don't worry. No need to hold back, just kill them off!"

"Hiee! Isn't that too much, even for Hibari-san?!"

Lux grinned and unravelled her kusarigama from around her waist. She grinned and ran toward the middle of the circle, dodging the older teens left and right. Tsuna's eyes bulged out of his sockets upon her arrival.

"Lux?!"

"Greetings, Baka-Tsuna-nii!" She chirped a bit too happily, though she couldn't help it. It'd been far too long since she'd last gotten into a fight.

"Don't sound so happy when we're in this situation!" He shouted, only to be ignored.

Then he watched as Lux and Kyoya fought the thugs with coordinated attacks.

He smiled fondly. He was glad she was making friends...though he did question her choice of friends. Then he back-tracked and frowned.

"Isn't this still too many even with the both of you?!"

"Then why don't you join them?"

**BANG! **

"VRAAHHH! Fight as if I were to die!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

"Tenth!"

"Haha! The support have arrived!"

"Hn," Reborn smirked, "It's their first time battling with Hibari."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>: Sis-con

"BAKA! BAKA! HAYA-NII IS A BAKA!" Lambo changed, running inbetween and around of the silver haired teen's legs.

"OI! YOU BRAT, STOP MOVING!"

Lambo froze midstep and gave Hayato a mischievous glance.

"Baka-Haya-nii can't even look at his own sister's face. How pathetic."

The bomber fumed, "WELL, WELL- AT.." he couldn't believe that he was actually going to say it...

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A SIS-CON!"

Lux choked on her coffee. Reborn smirked. Tsuna's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and Takeshi laughed.

Lambo pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"Say that again, I dare you."

"You're a sis-con." The older Italian sneered.

Lambo clicked the safety and pulled the trigger.

The bullet grazed Hayato's cheek.

The room's occupants froze. They all looked at Lambo who had his head down and back hunched over.

"O-oi..."

Lambo looked up, tears in his eyes.

"I AM NOT A SIS-CON!" He shouted and flailed his arms around, "I JUST RESPECT MY SISTER, OKAY? WHY WOULDN'T I? ANEKI IS A GENIUS AND SHE CAN SPEAK SO MANY LANGUAGES AND SHE FIGHTS SO WELL AND SHE WAS LIKE MY MAMA FOR THE FIRST COUPLE YEARS OF MY LIFE AND SHE ALSO ACTED LIKE MY PAPA AND SHE'S THE BEST PARENT I COULD EVER ASK FOR AND SHE'S REALLY NICE AND SHE GIVES ME CANDY AND SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN BAKA-TSUNA-NII AND I LOVE HER AND I AM NOT A SIS-CON!"

Lux snickered.

"What happened to marrying me when you're old enough?"

"Yeah, sis-con." Reborn teased.

"I AM NOT A SIS-CON!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be hot(ter than he already is).

**A/N**: I've added to the last chapter since I just wanted to get the daily life arc over with. Also, there will be no previous chapter flashback since it's the start of a new arc.

* * *

><p>"You are Mochida Kensuke." A quiet voice drawled.<p>

The kendo captain froze. He'd been taking his routinely jog before going home to shower and sleep. He had not been expecting company.

But, he'd play along anyway.

The kendo captain smirked. "Yeah? What's it to you?"

"I want to fight you."

The smirk on his face dropped. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

This was a serious matter, after all.

The corners of the kendo captain' slips dropped into a frown as he received no answer.

"O-oi-"

A barrage of needles were sent toward the kendo captain and he'd barely managed to dodge when another set of needles were sent his way. They stuck themselves into the arm he had raised to protect his face from damage.

He attempted to reach for his bamboo sword when he realized...He could not move. His eyes widened in fear. Another barrage of needles were sent toward him during his moment of panic.

Mochida shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead, he heard a strange whirring noise and the clashing of metal. He slowly opened an eye and noticed a feminine silhouette standing before him.

He could recognize that uniform and red armband from miles away, and he knew for a fact that there was only one girl in the Disciplinary Committee.

Bovino Lux.

"Hey! It's dangerous out here, get away!" He barked. It was his duty as a senpai to protect his cute little kohais, after all.

"You." Lux growled, and Kensuke thought for a moment that she was addressing himself, but soon realized that it was not the case. "You are disrupting the peace," the girl continued, "On behalf of the Disciplinary Committee, I will punish you."

She tossed her blade up high into the air, her fingers brushing gently against each and every link of the chains. She jerked her hand back, pulling the chain back quickly, and shot her arm forward not much later. The cow-horn shaped blade flew toward the teenager with the glasses at an insane speed and Lux had very nearly impaled the boy.

But he'd been smart enough to dodge.

"You are number four, Bovino Lux from class 2-A of Namimori Middle School." The unknown boy stated monotonously, "You are a female so we left you to M.M. It'd be too troublesome to fight you now."

Kensuke heard the girl click her tongue in annoyance before she swung her chains at the boy again. He dodged once more.

"So you left me to her just because I'm a girl?" She asked in a low voice. She was leaking killer's intent by this time. "You said it yourself, I am ranked number four on that list, and yet, you still leave me to M.M. Of all people?!"

Now the girl was swinging her chains around at a rapid speed, dodging needles at the same time. "You know, M.M. was the only one who I thought was more annoying than her sister. I'd rather be stuck in a box with Malvolia than have to see that that bitch's face again."

Lux remembered seeing M.M. and her elder sister bully the weaker children in the facility. She also remembered one other incident in which the younger of the two evil sisters attacked her dear friend, Angelo, for no reason.

Chikusa took a few seconds to digest this new information...before joining their crew, M.M. was a Bovino...and she has a sister named Malvolia whom Lux hated. He felt the corners of his lips twitch upward.

This was bound to be interesting.

Lux took the few seconds Chikusa was distracted to her advantage and wrapped her chains around the the boy's wrists. She grabbed into the middle part of her chain and threw the other end at the boy, the blade stabbed him in the shoulder. He bit hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain.

The young Italian pulled her chains away from the boy and was about to land the finishing blow when he flung his yo-yo toward her, catching her off guard. The barrage of needles embed themselves into her torso. Lux's eyes flashed in anger as she dropped to her knees and watched as the boy clutched his bleeding shoulder and run.

She had begun to fall forward and was preparing herself for the impact, but it never came. Mochida Kensuke grabbed onto her shoulder and steadied her. During her fight, he'd managed to pull out all the needles in his arm and was about to do the same for the girl.

"W-wait." She groaned just as he pulled out a few of the needles, "Right pocket. Poison antidotes."

Lux was very thankful for Bianchi at the moment. She was so glad she'd gotten Bianchi to produce a general antidote to poisons.

She released a piercing screech when she felt Mochida stab the vial into her thigh, completely unprepared for the sudden jab. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and shook him wildly.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, THAT FUCKING HURT!" She shouted before pulling out the second vial from her pocket and stabbing it into her upperclassman's thigh.

"AGH! SHIT, WOMAN!" He screamed as she roughly pulled the needle out.

"Doesn't feel so nice, does it?" She seethed before beginning to pull out the rest of the needles from her upper body. Kensuke could only watch in silence.

Moments later, after deciding that he'd had enough of the silence, he spoke, "Hey, do you think he would've killed me if you hadn't come."

Lux frowned and shook her head, remembering very clearly that in canon, Mochida had lived long enough to join the Vongola family when he was a couple years older.

"No. You would have li-"

Her eyes widened in shock and she had to stop mid-sentence because what the fuck-

Kensuke Mochida was bowing to her. Dogeza style.

"Bovino Lux, I owe you my life."

"Wh-what?" She stuttered, caught off guard, "What are you talking about?"

"You saved me. I would've died, had you not come and rescue me. You even got yourself injured for me."

"N-no, I d-don't-"

"Lux-chan." The swordsman placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I will give you the rest of my life. Do with me as you please."

Lux, for once, had no idea what to do. Was this seriously Mochida Kensuke? The douchebag who challenged Tsuna at the beginning of the school year? The very same one who used Kyoko as a prize? Who treated the girl like a possession rather than a human being?

"A-are you serious right now? Don't think I've forgotten about what you did to Kyoko and Baka-Tsuna-nii!"

The boy flushed, "I've changed. Tsuna really did teach me a lesson back then."

"Still! No one can change this much in such a short time! What are you after?"

"Nothing! I just-" He gave her an exasperated groan and brought his hands to his messy hair, ruffling them up in frustration, "I owe you my life. You saved me just then and I don't even know you. You could've died just now."

The girl's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it.

"I won't go back in my word."

Lux, who'd been avoiding eye contact with the older teen this entire time, finally settled down. The two locked gazes and she could see the determination in his eyes. She knew he was being serious. "Mochida Kensuke," she sighed. There was no escape. "Are you sure? I'm sure you know who my father was, he'd done business with your's once before."

The boy nodded. He remembered. He knew he'd recognized the girl from somewhere outside of school. It was a distant memory, as they were both children at the time, but he remembered going with his father on a trip to Italy when he was younger. He remembered entering a huge mansion and seeing a small, raven haired girl surrounded by books almost as big as she was.

And he remembered the terrible way her own father had treated her.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting involved with? The mafia is next level compared to yakuza."

He nodded again. He knew what he was getting himself involved with.

But he was prepared for it...somewhat. He was the second son of a yakuza boss, after all.

She closed her eyes and placed a palm to his forehead.

"Then serve me to the best of your abilities." And she promptly passed the fuck out

* * *

><p>He stood by the window of the hospital room. He watched her reflection in the glass, taking in her beaten and battered form. She sat completely still in her hospital bed. Her worried eyes watching his every move. He clenched his fists, knowing exactly who did this to her. She smiled tiredly, knowing exactly what he was thinking.<p>

"So you've found their hideout?"

_So you're leaving now?_

"Hn."

_Yes._

"Kyoya...please be careful."

_Don't die._

"I leave the Disciplinary Committee to you and Kusakabe during the duration of my absence."

_Trust me, just as I trust you._

"Can't you wait a few days? For me to get better? I'll go with you-"

_Please, don't go alone. _

"You'll only get in the way."

_I'll be fine, and you need to focus on regaining your health. _

"Kyo-"

_Please._

"I expect for you to be in top condition when I return."

_When I return, things will fall back into place. _

"...I'll see you soon."

_Come back to me as soon as you can._

"Hn."

_Wait for me. _

He leapt out of the window and landed on the ground with a thud. She pulled out her phone and typed in her brother's number as fast as she could. He went off to go fight those who dared disturb the peace. She researched and relearned of the rest of the members of the Kokuyo gang. He would fight for her. For peace. For order. She would swoop in to save him. For love. For the future.

* * *

><p>"Aneki, are you sure you want to do this?" Lambo asked as he handed his sister her battle clothing.<p>

She didn't even bother to reply. She slid into the skin-tight body suit (Bovino standard, though her's was completely black instead of cow-print. She never did find out why that was a thing. While adults in the famaglia were issued solid colored jumpsuits of their choice, children received cow-print ones) and wrapped her kusarigama around her waist. She tied her long hair into a tight ponytail and readjusted her eyepatch. "Yes. I'm meeting with Reborn-nii and the rest at Kokuyo land. Meanwhile, I want you and I-pin tailing Kyoko," she shuddered, "and Haru. Keep them safe." She smiled down at her brother who was standing completely still, eyes wide open. He was still digesting the information.

"Take the pistol, you know the one. It's an official mission from me, Bovino Ninth." She added as an afterthought.

The five year old nodded and looked up at his sister, resolution burning in his eyes. "I accept your mission, Boss. I will not fail you."

"I trust you. Good luck."

She turned away just as her younger brother began to change into his own body suit, also black.

Her hand rested on the doorknob.

"I remember holding the newborn you like it was just yesterday." She grinned, "They sure do grow up fast."

* * *

><p>Lux jumped down from her post on the branch of a rather tall tree as she heard Tsuna's gang approach. She waved at them with a grin.<p>

"It's about time."

Tsuna looked alarmed. "You just got out of the hospital, Lux, from fighting one of these guys. I don't want you going in there with us." He smiled at her and patted her head, "Besides, you're just a kid. You shouldn't be getting involved with things like this. It's not safe."

Lux snickered. "Baka-Tsuna-nii. I was born into the mafia and since my father's death, I've been training to take over the famaglia. Nothing's ever going to be safe, not when it involves the mafia." She took his hand off of her head and clasped it gently between her two. He was cold. He was nervous. Just as nervous as she was, if not more. "I'm going in there." She told him firmly. The boy opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head. "I have to avenge my subordinate and find Kyoya. Please let me do this."

The other presences tensed, save Takeshi. Reborn raised a single eyebrow before voicing their thoughts.

"Subordinate?"

"I'll explain later. Now," Lux turned to the gate, "What do we do?"

Hayato, who'd been standing closest to the gate inspected the lock. "Looks all rusted. Doesn't look like those guys used this as an entrance."

"We've decided already, though, right?" Bianchi raised a single hand, in it, was an unidentifiable substance. "We'll just go through the front door."

"H-huh? Bianchi-"

"POISON COOKING: SAKURA MOCHI!" She shouted and threw the globs of 'mochi' at the gate. It melted.

Lux recoiled. She'd hate to see what those things did to the digestive system.

The crew slowly entered through the gates, wary of hidden traps or ambushes. Lux looked around, eyes darting in every direction. It really was hard to believe that the place had once been a recreation center...it'd turned so...ugly.

"I'm getting so nervous," Tsuna shivered, just as Reborn ordered the crew to do a thorough search of the area before reaching the main building.

"What a great place to do a mafia roleplay!" Takeshi grinned and clapped approvingly.

"I'M TELLING YOU, YAMA-"

"Tsuna." Reborn frowned, "You should lead the way, you've been here before."

Tsuna shook his head. "That was so long ago!"

Reborn's raised eyebrow silenced the brunet.

"Well," he sighed, "from what I remember, right after entering, there was a glass building around here housing the garden zoo."

"Well, Tsuna!" Takeshi chirped, "Doesn't look like there's such a thing here!"

"You really do have holes for eyes." Bianchi sighed.

The baseball junkie was just about to say something else, when he'd noticed something in the ground. He knelt to reach it. "These footprints are really fresh. A dog, maybe?"

"No," Reborn shook his head, "It's too big to be a dog."

After taking a look around, Bianchi also noticed an oddity. The pointed at the missing chunk of a tree. "It looks like a bite mark. Some kind of fangs."

"Were the animals from the zoo released? They're still around?" Tsuna wandered aloud.

Reborn shook his head once more, "They wouldn't keep anything as big as this in such a place, nor would they just release it."

Hayato grunted in agreement before pointing at a couple of large metal cages somewhat buried in the dirt not too far away from them. "Tenth, should we check those out?"

"EH?! IT'S BEEN EATEN THROUGH!"

Lux sent Tsuna a scalding look before putting a single finger to her lips, "Shh! Baka-nii!"

Hayato nodded. "Please be careful, tenth..." His eyes surveyed the area, "We're not alone. There's somethi-"

"Behind us!" Lux pulled her chains from around her waist and flung it at the dark figure behind them, but she was too late. It leapt at the future rain guardian and he raised his arms to stop it from doing any damage, when he realized-

"This thing! It's dead!"

"Geh!" Hayato kicked away a second one, "This one's also dead."

"What do we do?!" Tsuna wailed.

"We're being targeted," Bianchi shouted and ran, "Let's go this way!"

But just as the crew began to take off, another, much larger figure jumped in front of them.

"I've got you now!" He laughed and roughly pushed the baseball player down with his...claws?

The teenager on the receiving end of the push let out a startled shout as he broke through the ground and began to fall. "Welcome!" The new voice shouted as he jumped into the hole after the other boy fell.

"Wh-what was th-that?" Tsuna stuttered fearfully.

"I saw something human shaped." His self-proclaimed right hand man answered.

"HEY. YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna called for his friend, not being able to see the boy in such a dark area.

"Tsuna's memory was right, after all." Lux commented as Reborn observed the scene before him.

"The garden zoo was buried by the mudslide," He explained, "We're standing on the roof."

"Take-nii!" Lux shouted as the boy sat up, "Are you alright?!"

"Ow ow ow ow owww!" He groaned as he slowly began to rise,

"YOU IDIOT!" The silver-haired bomber shouted, "YOU'RE JUST HOLDING US UP!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" The baseball player broke out into laughs, "Hahahahaha! Wow!"

"Watch out!" Tsuna warned, "To your right!"

Takeshi froze mid-laugh and eyed the dark figure looming to his right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: DUN DUN DUNNNNN. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ONNNN BOVINO LUX!

I'm thinking of starting a Diamond no Ace fanfic. Details are on my profile, so you should tell me what you think.

Anyway, Kokuyo arc is starting, as is the start of the canon beating.

Yes. I am going to take canon, place it in the toilet, and shit on it.

Have fun reading.

Also, if you're curious, I've altered the list.

The original list was full of one-time characters nobody really cared about so I did this:

1) Kyoya (Is acknowledged as strongest guardian by multiple people)

2) Takeshi (Number two according to manga)

3) Hayato (Number three according to manga)

4) Lux (Could hold her own against Kyoya)

5) Ryohei (According to manga, he is number five)

6) Kusakabe (He was originally number four but Lux is here now, so..I also didn't think that he could be very much stronger than Ryohei since he's...Ryohei lol)

7) Mochida (I mean, he'd originally lost more teeth than the rest did but he didn't have a number so I'll just put him here.)


	14. HAPPY late VALENTINES DAY!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Although, if I did, there'd be a live action already and Hibari would be hot(ter than he already is).

**A/N**: HELLO READERS :D It's been like ten years since I've last posted a chapter. I am so sorry. THe next chapter be a long one though, I promise. And I'll paste this omake to the end of the chapter. I'm still in the process of writing the chapter actually and even then, I'll need to edit and stuff so you might have to wait maybe another week OTL.

I KNOW ITS LIKE WAY PASSED VALENTINES DAY BUT PLEASE TAKE THIS. THIS IS SET WHEN SHES 13 AND HES 17.

* * *

><p>"What," she asked frustratedly, "May I ask, are you doing here?"<p>

Of course, Lux was not dumb. She knew exactly why those girls were there. She just wanted to...make sure. She crossed her arms and leaned all her weight onto one leg; she tapped her other foot on the ground impatiently waiting for an answer.

Lux was was also pretty annoyed with the fact that every single time she'd attempted to meet with her crush alone, she was stopped by someone. Or in this case, a few someones. "Any time now, it's not like I needed to tell Kyoya anything important anyway." She drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The blushing girls giggled and whispered amongst each other, paying her words no mind while eyeing the younger girl not so subtly. Eventually, a beautiful pale haired girl stepped forward from near the back of the group. Her blue eyes locked in on Lux's single green. She blonde haired girl smiled politely before bowing lowly.

"Hello, Bovino-san," she greeted, and man, even her voice was beautiful. Lux couldn't help but feel a bit envious. "We are the Hibari Kyoya Appreciation Club and we would like to gift him some chocolates. Please let us through."

Lux almost fell over in shock. Hibari Kyoya Appreciation Club? That was just a lame way of covering up the fact that they were a fanclub! She furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Slowly, she uncrossed her arms and shifted so that she stood evenly on both feet. "Kyoya hates crowds. I can't let all of you through."

Immediately after she spoke, astonished cries broke out.

"Did you just call Hibari-sama by his first name without a suffix?!"

"How dare you address Hibari-sama as if he were your equal?"

"What is your relationship with Hibari-sama?!"

"The only person who can call Hibari-sama by his first name is Bossu-chan!"

"Bossu-chan! She's trying to steal your man!"

The blonde girl, who Lux assumed as 'bossu-chan' twitched at the last comment. "Alright, so let _me_ pass through here then. The rest can stay." She tried to negotiate.

"Kyoya-" cue the cries of outrage, "-is taking a nap. He does not wish to be disturbed, though I'm positive he already has been. I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear your annoying selves all the way from the rooftop."

The blonde girl's breathtaking smile morphed into a (beautiful) frown. Clearly, she was becoming rather (beautifully) agitated. "Then how about I just go up there and leave the chocolates with a note?"

"He's a very light sleeper. I'm sure that as his fanclub, that much you should know." Lux shook her head, "Besides, he hates sweets." Lux was really starting to hate the girl. She was everything that Lux herself wasn't and wished that she was. The girl's perfection was really starting to piss her off.

"Ah, but they're dark chocolates. They'll be bittersweet." The blonde girl countered.

Lux rolled her eyes, "He. Hates. Sweets." she repeated through gritted teeth.

"OKAY, JUST WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" The blonde girl exploded, face red with fury. She was no longer beautiful, for now, an ugly scowl marred her face, "WE DON'T CARE IF HE DOESN'T EAT THEM, WE JUST WANT TO GIVE THEM TO HIM!"

Lux, hearing the soft footsteps coming toward them from behind her smirked. Blondie was so screwed.

"The problem," a smooth, deep voice hushed the angry cries of the mob of girls, "is that_ I_ was sleeping and_ she _was doing her job."

"K-Kyoya-kun!" The blonde girl exclaimed, her face magically appearing to be beautiful once more. The pink dusting her cheeks only added to her attractiveness.

"Who are you?" He asked, his head slightly tilted to the side. "Do not address me as if you were my equal."

His fanclub gasped in shock. The man who they worshiped like God himself didn't know the name of their president?

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" The blonde girl laughed nervously, "It's m-me, Fujioka Natassia. Y-you saved my c-cat once and e-ever since the day you safely r-returned him to m-me I've been i-in love with you! D-don't tell me y-you've never once read one of my l-letters or eaten m-my bentos?"

"I don't care for such things. Kusakabe knows to get rid of them."

There was a stunned silence.

"Well?" Kyoya spoke a few seconds later, "Get rid of this..._crowd_-" he spat the word like it was bitter as shit coffee "-before I bite you all to death."

The crowd immediately dispersed and Fujioka fled in tears. The prefect pair watched silently as the backs of the fanclub members became smaller and smaller until they were finally out of sight.

"You're such a liar." Lux snickered, laughing a little when he raised his eyebrow. "I'm not on guard duty today."

"Hn." He grunted before turning around and heading back up the steps. She followed closely behind.

Upon entering the rooftop, Lux pulled out a large bento box from her school bag, wrapped in elegant black and gold cloth. She dangled the box just above his face so that he could smell its contents. "It's your favorite." She sang before smiling and setting the box beside his head. She knew he couldn't have already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Kyoya felt her gaze linger on him for a few more seconds before hearing her stand from what he assumed was a kneeling position and leaving him alone on the roof. He opened an eye, lazily scanned the area, and sat up. He blinked at the box sitting innocently beside him before smirking and unravelling it. He opened the box and the corners of his lips twitched upward. Just as he was promised, the bento included a portion of rice, hamburger steak, and slices of different fruits and vegetables. There was a small note taped to an empty compartment in the bento spelling out something in Italian that he could not comprehend.<p>

**"Vuoi essere il mio Valentino?"**

He would get the baby to translate it for him later on, but for the moment, he would dig in, and wait for Hibird to return.

* * *

><p>Lux stretched and yawned as she exited the building. She was just about to start her patrols when a very familiar yellow fluffball appeared. She extended a hand and it made itself comfortable in her palm. Attached to his leg was a red string and a small box.<p>

She opened the box and out fell a note and a silver bracelet with a purple gem in the middle. After inspecting it, she realized that the bracelet was a smaller replica of Kyoya's 'Bracelet of the Cloud Ver. X', but instead of the words "Vongola Famaglia" engraved around the gem, it said "Hibari Kyoya."

Lux blushed as she clasped it around her wrist. She unfolded the note and turned even redder at what was written inside.

**"****僕のバレンタイン****"**

It looked like Kyoya had a similar idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Lux's note said "Be my Valentine?"

And Kyoya's said "My Valentine."

ALSO, I KINDA REALLY WANT TO SHOW MY APPRECIATION TOWARD YOU ALL SO HERE IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHORS NOTE MEANT FOR THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 14: _Wow! I can't believe this! This story has actually surpassed 100 followers! I am so grateful, oh my goodness, thank you so much to everyone who follows this story and actually enjoys my writing. When I published this thing, I honestly thought that the most I would've gotten would be like twenty. I'm still new to the whole writing thing. I don't think I'm very good yet, but here you guys are, actually reading this gross thing I dare call a fanfiction. Thanks so much! _


End file.
